Blurring the line
by SecretShadow3
Summary: Maddie is a young archeologist who stumbles upon the ruins of Beleriand and a mysterious stranger who gives her an old journal. What secrets will be uncovered as her story progresses?
1. The storm

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction over the internet.

Okay my little readers, This is a sort of sci-fi-ish fic. Please don't slay me. I will attempt to stay true to Tolkien's books and/or the films. I've done a bunch of research for this story and so I don't want any flames. I realize that my Elvish isn't that great but please bear with me. I will probably take a while to update simply because this story takes quite a bit of researching and I'm a busy girl.

This first chapter is simply an introduction to my characters and their original mission, so don't get in a huff when you discover that there aren't any lotr characters in it yet. There WILL be soon.

Enjoy!

Secretshadow3

* * *

"Hey Pete, throw me that rope would ya?" Maddie staggered through the masses of equipment that rocked back and forth on the swaying deck of the small boat.

"Anything you ask your highness!" cried Pete, the surly, Scottish captain of _The Evening Star,_ as he bowed mockingly to the exasperated archeologist. He tossed her the rope with a wide grin.

Pete O' Connor was a big man. He reminded Maddie of Santa Claus in every respect. Every time he laughed (which was often) his massive belly would roll like the thundering ocean itself. He had a perpetually red face and prominent grey whiskers which were always coffee-stained around his jolly mouth. In Maddie's opinion, coffee was the last thing Pete needed.

"So lassie, whit we doin' t'day?" He called gleefully.

"Pete!" Maddie admonished. "Didn't you listen even a _little_ at the meeting?" She delicately picked up a sonar and tied it down neatly on top of a heavier box so that it would not slide on the tossing deck.

He swung his shaggy head back and forth. "Nay. All I know is that we're somewhere b'tween the homeland and Norway. Tis the crew's job t' do all the dirty work. Why do ya think I'm the captain? No sir, you won't be catchin' me at work. I'll stick to the bossin' people around I will thank-you-very much!"

"You're hopeless." Maddie sighed.

"But of course!" Pete chuckled, "Now what are we doin'?"

"We're going to attempt a dive in the North Sea in hopes of finding a Viking vessel. We have a hunch that there is a boat grave out there. Some strange medieval artifacts have been found washing up on the shores of Scotland and Norway; we think there could possibly be an archeological jackpot out there!" She went on for several minutes relating stories and evidence of all sorts. Maddie was more animated than Pete had ever seen her. She really loved her job.

"Okay then." Pete gave a chortle at seeing Maddie riled up.

"Can you answer one thing for me?" Maddie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Go fer it lassie." He smiled impishly.

"How long until we reach our destination?"

"Exactly five hours." He eyed her triumphantly.

Maddie sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. No matter how careless or ignorant Pete acted, he always knew everything about the sea. He might have no idea what there were setting out to do, but he always knew how to do it. It was unnerving

As Maddie worked to anchor down the boxes (Pete watching from the sidelines eating a sandwich) a young man with shaggy brown hair and rectangular glasses walked onto the scene. He clutched several notebooks to his chest nervously and reached to adjust his spectacles as he approached Maddie.

"Uh…are you Maddie?" He tapped her on the shoulder awkwardly.

Maddie stood up and pulled off her gloves to shake hands. "Yeah, that's me. You're the new guy right?"

He nodded. "Jarrett." Shifting his weight to display the pile of folders he held them out to her. "I brought lots of stuff, so, you know, I'm up to date. I did a little independent study ahead of time too. Wanna take a look?" he gave a sheepish smile and looked up.

But Maddie was already leafing through the notebooks. "You've got some good stuff here…I'm impressed. You have certainly been doing your homework." She grinned when she came to a certain page. "Nice drawings too."

Jarrett looked down embarrassedly. "Thanks."

"This is Gandalf right?" Maddie said pointing to one of the many figures that lined the margins of Jarrett's notes.

"Yeah."

"I've loved The Lord of the Rings ever since I was a kid." She explained. "Did you like the movies?"

"Yeah! They were awesome! Especially the graphics and stuff; they were even better than Star Wars! I spent like, a month's pay to buy the special editions!" He exclaimed. When Jarrett realized his outburst, he turned bright red and went silent again.

Maddie chuckled "You have my seal of approval. I myself am more of a purist." She leaned in closer. "I haven't told any of the team, but I know both Quenya and Sindarin."

"Woah." It was Jarrett's turn to be impressed.

Maddie shrugged. "It comes easy when you've studied ancient languages all your life. I had another advantage in that my mother was Welsh and I grew up knowing the language. Sindarin was inspired by Welsh you know."

"Cool."

Pete's thunderous voice rang through the air. "Lassie, I think you and the young man had best get out of the open. If my old eyes don't fail me, a storm is brewin' and the water out here is mighty cold! Don't want any of _it _splashin' up on ye!" He ushered them towards the cabin door.

OOO

The team was all gathered below the deck in the small research room. _Yellow Submarine _was playing loudly from the small boom box perched on the edge of a spindly table. The crew was laughing and singing, all seemingly overlapping each other in the tiny room.

"Our fearless leader has returned!" cried a young dark-complexioned girl waving a beer bottle.

"I told you; don't drink that stuff on a boat Rita. Especially when a storm is coming. I specifically told you that you would have to leave that crap behind." Maddie exclaimed in annoyance.

Rita rolled her eyes "_And the censure begins_…"

"Well, if you would just act responsibly for once I wouldn't have any reason to criticize you." Maddie retorted smartly.

"I see you met New Guy…"Robbie, the peacemaker changed the subject quickly, beckoning towards Jarrett.

"Yup." Maddie plopped down between Robbie and the stocky, blond William. "Hey Will!" She said enthusiastically and grabbed his slice of pizza before he could respond.

"This means war Maddox!" He cried in mock drama, a thick burr creeping into his already very Scottish accent as he playfully tried to reclaim the pizza.

"He who snoozes looses." Maddie said as she took a bite of the pizza. "And now it is time to behead thee William Wallace!" She raised a cushion above his neck as if it were an ax.

"Mercy! Mercy!" cried Erin pleadingly. The cry resounded throughout the room with a few snickers. Poor Jarrett actually looked frightened.

"Freeeeeeeedoooooooom!" Cried Will as Maddie lowered the "ax."

Everything went silent.

Erin exhaled "I guess I'll go back to MY island now…" The entire party broke put into good-natured laughter over their joke.

"We're weird you guys. You do realize this. I mean, that scene makes me cry every single time, yet we sit around and well…do this."

"You've just now figured this out my dear? I'm sorry but you are severely behind in the times!" Will stated factually.

"Braveheart?" Jarrett spoke up meekly; not exactly sure how to react with his new teammates.

"We all watched it together a few days ago." Maddie explained. "And don't worry about us. Eventually you too will join in the fun." She paused. "Why don't we make like kindergarteners and go around and tell Jarrett about ourselves? Let him get to know us better…"

Giggles and childish cries of "Yeah!" or exasperated "Whatever" resounded throughout the tiny paneled room. "Robbie, you go first!"

"Why me?" Robbie protested.

"Because you're the oldest one here besides Professor Ferris and He's in his cabin.

The lanky red-head sighed and began. "I'm Robert Guined. I'm from Wales. Thirty-two years old. I coach kid's football in my spare time even though I can't see an inch in front of me without my glasses. I'm a pretty adventurous guy, which is why I wanted to be an archeologist. I love the Beatles and U2. Single; Pisces." Robbie had longish wavy red hair and huge glasses that overshadowed his thin, overly-rosy face.

"I guess I'll go next!" Will Spoke up. "Hi there, I'm William Wallace McDougall. Yes, named after Braveheart himself since my dad is a historian. My best mate is Old Man Robbie here- I'm only twenty-five. I like history, languages, art, and action movies. I detest any sport that was invented within the past two-hundred years. I fence in my spare time and make pottery as a side job; Single but ready to profess my love for the lovely Maddie any day now. Whaddaya say Maddie? Marry me!" He teased, twinkling blue eyes watching for her reaction.

"Uh-huh…next person now." Maddie ignored him.

Green-eyed, black-haired Erin raised her hand. "Ooooooh! Me! Me!" Maddie nodded and rolled her eyes playfully. Erin cleared her throat loudly. "Hello, my name is Erin and I haven't taken a drink in three weeks."

"Hi Erin." The others groaned back in reply.

"Anyway, I'm originally from The USA, but both my parents are one-hundred percent Irish and we moved there when I was fourteen. I love Ireland and I truly believe that I am descended from the leprechauns as you can see by my height. I'm twenty-seven. I've got a fiancé…still not quite sure exactly why he wants to marry me... I like animals, Madeleine L'Engle books, horseback riding, faerie tales, ancient history, and candy…I really like candy. Anything with sugar. I love kid's shows and I don't think I ever really grew up. The end…I would like to thank the academy…

"Okay, thank-you Miss O'Connell" Maddie interrupted. "You can go now Simon…"

"Thank-you Maddie. I'm Simon Baxter. I'm from Manchester. I like the history of the Anglo-Saxons, the Normans, and England in general. I'm thirty-two years old and married to the most beautiful woman in the world, Sarah Jane. I've got a two-year old son, Philip who takes up most of my spare time, but when I do have spare time, I like to read. I'm very dedicated to my work and you can probably tell I'm not the most outgoing guy in the world. But yeah, that's just me….I'm done now." Simon had soft brown eyes and brown hair as well as a gentle smile.

"My turn!" cried Rita. "I'm Rita Mendez. I'm from the USA and I'm of Mexican descent. I became an archeologist because it's a job that involves smarts and the outdoors. However I pictured myself in Italy or Greece rather than the freezing North Sea. I hate cold weather. I've got a boyfriend, Lance. We've been going out for about a year. I'm twenty-five years old…" "So she says…" interrupted Will with a snicker. Rita glared at him with vengeance. "But yes, anyway, as I said, I've got somebody as opposed to _somebody_ here. I like dancing, hanging out, Greek mythology, traveling, and partying.

"Somebody go get the professor!" Maddie called out.

"No, we all did you, you have to too!" Robbie called out. "Go on Maddie!"

Maddie sighed. "Fine. My name is Maddie. An I-"

"Full name if you please!" Will snickered. Maddie shot daggers with her eyes.

"My name is Meredydd Guinevere Maddox. The only part of my name that I could pronounce when I was little was "Maddox" and since my parents didn't want me to go by my last name, they started calling me Maddie for short. My first name was picked by my mother who loves the old language and my second name comes from my father who was a history professor and loved the old Arthurian legends.

Anyway, back to my life…I'm twenty-six and I like any kind of old legends or folklore, horseback riding, science, traveling, and being right all the time. I organized this team and I am their Captain Kirk. So if you have any questions Jarrett, feel free to ask me."

She folded her hands primly in her lap, in order to set off a striking resemblance to true composure.

"Why don't you go now Jarrett?" Simon asked considerately.

Jarrett sat up and cleared his throat nervously. "Um, I'm Jarrett St. Clair. I'm from Atlanta, Georgia in the United States. I'm kinda a geek. I like, you know, comic books, movies, sci-fi, fantasy and stuff. I got into archeology because I was obsessed with Indiana Jones when I was a kid. I'm twenty five….that's about it." He gave a sigh of relief and leaned back into the comforting shadow of the couch cushions.

"Thanks Jarrett." Maddie acknowledged. "All we need now is the professor."

"Hey professor!" Rita yelled into the narrow corridor behind them where the cabins were situated. "Come out here, you've been hauled up in there for hours!"

A shaky-looking, grey-headed man wobbled out of the hallway with difficulty. "It seems to me that the waves have increased in size…" he said as he tried to keep his footing.

"Come sit down professor." Simon beckoned towards the only spot of floor which wasn't already occupied. The professor willingly complied, but not without falling over everyone on the way.

"There's a storm coming Professor Ferris, that's why the waves are so big." Maddie explained.

The professor paled. "Oh dear. This is terrible news…terrible news indeed. I hope the crew knows what they're doing…"

"Don't worry Professor. Captain Pete's a smart guy. And the crew seems experienced. I'm sure we'll be fine." She reassured him.

Now why don't you introduce yourself to Jarrett.

OOO

The sky was black and ominous and the waves crashed over the sides of the boat violently as Pete scurried to the front of the boat where a huge box of equipment was about to come undone from the bungee cord which held it to the deck.

One of the sailors cried out to him "Captain! Get back here! You're going to get washed out into the sea!"

"Mind yer own business!" Pete growled "I have to make sure the young folk's machines don't get damaged!" He lumbered through the crates and pelting rain until he reached the box, which was growing closer and closer to falling out of the boat with each passing wave.

As he pushed the crate back into place, Pete noticed something dark on the horizon. It was huge whatever it was. "What could that be?" he whispered to himself. He turned to the first mate that was at the wheel. "Do ye see that?" He yelled.

"Do you want me to change direction captain?"

Pete paused. The dark figure seemed to be sinking back down into the sea. "It's too big to be a whale…" he muttered. "What could it possibly be?"

"Captain?" the first mate called again.

"No, stay on course." Pete ordered. "How strange…" He whispered to himself as he staggered over the swaying deck back to the wheel.

He could have sworn that it was a huge wave that stood still above all the others.

OOO

Below the decks, the team was reeling in seasickness and discomfort. Every time a wave struck the boat, it would send them skittering to one side, crashing into each other and hitting the walls. Robbie's forehead was bleeding from where he was slammed into the edge of the paneling face first.

Maddie was curled up into a ball, hanging onto Will on one side and Erin on the other in order to anchor herself better, when the ship began to rise up, silently and ominously. All of their eyes met and they braced themselves for the impending collision with the angry sea. "Get ready guys...This one is the biggest yet" warned Maddie, tightening her hold on the waists of her friends.

Jarrett cringed as he felt the boat teeter on the crest of the wave. Then slowly, the tip tilted and steadily began its perilous descent. The was a thunderous "CRACK!" and everything went black.

OOO

Jarrett awoke, rubbing his sore head, where he had been slammed into the wall panel. His ears buzzed and he couldn't quite see straight. He looked up and found that the lights had gone out. From within the darkness, a faint veil of light surrounded a dark figure. He heard Maddie's melodic voice chanting something over and over again.

"_Lasto beth nin Ulmo, daro le! Daro le!"_

After a few moments of the strange recitation, Jarrett noticed that the violent waves had been calmed significantly. The constant tossing had reduced to a gentle sway. The boat's lights flickered back on and Jarrett saw that the entire team was passed out on the floor…including Maddie. He heard a faint groan and saw a mop of blond hair rising from the mass of unconscious team members. Will looked around confusedly.

"Hey Will…did you hear any chanting or anything when the lights were out?" Jarrett asked hesitantly.

"Jarrett? Is that you? I didn't hear anything man. I was out of it." Will groaned. "That wave must have been HUGE."

The other members of the team gradually began to rise. Erin rubbed her head and grinned. "Woah. That was cool."

"Cool?" Robbie spoke up. "So getting your head bashed up against the side of the boat is cool now?"

"Um, yeah." Erin grinned. "You have to admit that was exciting."

"Whatever."

Pete peeked his head into the cabin. "Everyone okay in here? That was quite the bump! I myself blacked out for a bit!"

"I think we're fine Pete." Maddie assured him as she sat up and ran her hand over her head to check for bleeding.

Pete nodded. "Well, now that I know you're alright, I think you should come outside and take a look at this."

"What is it?" Will inquired.

"I don't know, but it looks important." Pete answered with a sparkle in his eye.

Maddie was already on her feet and out the door.

* * *

Yes, I like cliffhangers. Sorry. So how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? I'll take constructive criticism, but NO FLAMES. R&R! 


	2. Belegost and Erandir

Sorry, this chapter took me forever to write.

Okay, just to clarify something, the archeologists find _Beleriand_ initially. I guess I should have been more specific in my summary. But anyway, for those of you who don't know, Beleriand was to the north of Middle-earth and sank beneath the sea. You'll probably understand the story better if you have some knowledge of the Silmarillion, but it will have a lot of elements from lotr, which is why I classified it under lotr in the first place.

Another thing, I'm an American, so if I accidentally make Maddie or Simon or anybody say "Trash" instead of "rubbish" or anything like that, please just ignore my stupidity.

I would recommend listening to _Samain Night_ from Loreena McKennitt's album, _Parallel dreams _if you have it while reading this chapter.This song's mood fit exactly what I want the readers to feel when they read about finding the fortress. (Not the lyrics, but the way the song _sounds_)

* * *

Maddie and the rest of the team followed Pete up to the deck to find that the water was merely lapping playfully now in foamy little waves. The sky was a bright turquoise blue, without a single cloud in the sky and wind only blew in brisk puffs of pointed chilliness. All signs of the storm had vanished.

"We were pushed quite a bit southwest during the storm. We're a fair deal off course lass; almost back to Scotland" Pete said to Maddie.

"What did you want to show us Pete?" She inquired.

"Follow me." He smiled mysteriously.

Pete led the team over to the starboard deck and pointed to a spot about 5 meters away from the boat. "Watch this point after the next wave crests." He said staring fiercely into the grey water. "I have cause to think there's something here that might excite you." He held up his hand and slowly counted down on his fingers.

When only one finger was left standing, he pointed quickly. "Look!" He shouted excitedly. When the water lowered, a large stone object peeked out of the water. Maddie stared at it intently until it disappeared under the waves again. It was sleek with water and could have easily been mistaken for an abandoned oil drum, but for the grainy flecks of reflecting light which gave away the coarseness.

Maddie turned to the team and smiled. "So…do I have any volunteers to dive?"

"Are you crazy, it's like, freezing out here!" Erin protested. "I volunteer to analyze anything you bring back up, but I'm not going in the water!"

"I'm with Erin!" Rita called.

"I'll go!" Will called out excitedly. He grabbed Robbie's hand and raised it high. "Rob's coming too!"

"Let go of me!" Robbie protested.

Maddie grinned, "Okay then, so it'll be Me, Will, Robbie, and…"

Jarrett stepped forward timidly. "I'd like to go."

"Great!" She paused in reverie. "Just think of it guys! This could be like Lyonesse! That object could be a tower of a great ancient city!"

"It could be Atlantis!" Rita called teasingly.

"It's a possibility…" Robbie smiled mysteriously and laughed.

"Well, let's not waste time! Into the wetsuits!" Maddie called.

OOO

Now clad in sleek black wetsuits, Maddie, Will, Robbie, and Jarrett sat on the side of the _Evening Star_, ready to dive. Jarrett adjusted his mask nervously.

"First dive?" Robbie asked him.

"Well, I've been diving before, which is how I have my license; but I've never been on one this serious."

"I know what you mean mate." William said. "I mean, it's your first time on the team, and we stumble on what could potentially be a major discovery."

"Yeah." Jarrett nodded. "It's kinda overwhelming."

"Guys, save the chit-chat for later!" called Maddie. "We're going down in five, four, three, two, one…" She slid backwards into the water. The guys followed suit. Grey water soon enveloped them in its murky coldness.

"You guys okay?" the walkie-talkies in the masks came on, Maddie's voice sounded out.

Will responded. "Yeah, lets turn on the lights now Robbie."

"Roger roger." Robbie responded and the dark water suddenly became illuminated.

"Oh my God."

The light revealed a great fortress stretched out below them for fathoms. It was like flying high in the sky above the dark earth. Streets wound about through the broken spires of the city and eroded mountains lay crumbling on all sides. The front of the fortress was built into the sides of the mountains surrounding the place. Gaping black tunnels seemed to suggest that the fortress was built back into the mountains, like a mine of some sort. The size was enormous. It was in ruins, but one tower still stood, unbroken, peaking out from the crumbling mountains. The deep grey- blue of the stone glimmered in the light and dark caverns loomed where gates and doors once stood. A silent music, dark and lilting, seemed to wrap the whole place in a mystical cocoon. The water seemed to fairly sparkle with a magical air. It was like nothing Maddie had ever experienced before.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Will's voice crackled over the com. "Man, this is incredible!"

Maddie reached out and touched the stone. It felt cold and sent chills down her backbone like electricity. Its touch was full of memories. People had lived here, raised their own children here, and inevitably died here. Maddie felt her very soul stir. It was as if she remembered this place from very long ago, yet she was the first one to touch this place in at least a thousand years…maybe even more. This mysterious place was part of her.

She slowly swam down deeper into the abyss, the light reflecting in the water all around her like a tunnel of stars. Will's voice sounded over the com, but Maddie never heard it. She was falling through a timeless void of darkness and light, juxtaposing themselves in an ethereal cosmos of their own.

Before she knew that any time had passed, Maddie found herself near the gates of the magnificent citadel. As she swam lithely through the water, a flickering of metal caught her eye, bringing her out of the reverie that had encloaked her in its power.

A bit of bright silver glimmered among a muck of greeny-blue algae. Maddie put her hand to the place and wiped away the growth to reveal carved writing etched into the tarnished silver plating. The figures were worn with the years, but were carved deep into the surface so as to be unmistakable no matter how old. Maddie's eyes widened and she traced the letters with her finger. She had expected any writings to be strange and illegible, but these letters were not unfamiliar to her. These were the same symbols she had studied out of the back of her _Return of the King_ book with her mother ever since she was a tiny thing. They were the same inscriptions found on the title pages of any of J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth books. "_Impossible…_" She murmured. At the top of the plating, was written in the Angerthas, was the word:

"_Gabilgathol"_

And below it, in the familiar curling script of the Tengwar, in Sindarin Elvish, was written.

"_May this plate of silver be a gift to all the dwarves of Belegost for their aid in the construction of Menegroth. May the stars shine upon this day._

_Elu Thingol" _

"This cannot be…this simply cannot be….can it?" Maddie hyperventilated. She quickly radioed the others. "Guys…I need…some…help…" Everything was beginning to darken. She had not realized that she had dived too deep, and the pressure was not aiding the shock of finding something straight out of a fictional storybook. She really wished she had an inhaler with her at this particular moment. Or at least a paper bag.

"Where are you?" Will radioed back frantically.

Maddie struggled to stay conscious. "Down….big arch."

"I see her! Down there!" She heard Jarrett cry.

Watery blueness swam before her eyes and the lights reflecting in the water began to fade. _"A great wave…"_ She sighed as she drifted into a navy-blue darkness. _"Where have I seen it before?"_

OOO

Maddie awoke on the deck to the whooping and cheering of the team. She rubbed her head sorely and groaned. All the cheering wasn't exactly helping her massive headache. Then she remembered the inscription…

She sat up a little too quickly, causing her head to ache even more. "Guys, guys listen!"

"We know Maddie! Will, Robbie, and Jarrett told us everything! In fact, we're all going down in the mini-sub to take a look in a few minutes!" Erin cried with a huge grin.

"You don't have to tell us anything Maddie. Just lay back down and rest." Simon said gently.

"No, no! You don't understand! This has to be a hoax!" Maddie screamed. The excited cheering ceased immediately and icy silence held everything in its grasp.

Robbie stepped forward. He frowned. "This can't be a hoax. It's huge! Why would anyone go through so much trouble just to trick someone? I'm pretty sure that whatever this place is; whoever made it; for what purpose, it's real."

Confused tittering took the place of the silence until Rita shouldered up to Maddie, who still stood, dripping wet and rather pitiful-looking. "Girl, you okay?" Maddie nodded miserably. Rita put her arm around Maddie compassionately. "Can you tell us why you think this is a fake?"

Maddie nodded again and grabbed another blanket before sitting back down. "When I was down near the middle of the fortress, I saw something sparkling out of the corner of my eye. So I swam up to the spot and cleared away the algae to discover that there was a silver plate on the arch there. It is unusual that there was such fine silver plating on something this old to begin with, since the most utilized metal by the Celts was bronze. But the thing that really freaked me out was the inscription; it was inscribed in both Cirthtas Daeron, which is an older form of the Angerthas Daeron, and in Tengwar. The language was Sindarin Elvish. It said the name of the city in Khadzul, which was _Gabilgathol_, and then the Sindarin name, _Belegost._ Then, there was an expression of thanks to the dwarves for their help in building Menegroth, home of King Thingol of Doriath."

"Tolkien?" Jarrett and Erin asked in unison. Jarrett's mouth simply hung open. Will and Robbie were grinning like mad. Professor Baxter looked completely confused. Simon looked perplexed and Rita had her hands on her hips crossly.

"WE FOUND _MIDDLE-EARTH_?" Will finally blurted out excitedly.

"Beleriand to be specific." Erin added smartly.

"I don't understand…" The Professor stuttered. "What is all this rubbish about a thimble?" He frowned.

"Thingol." Maddie corrected. "Professor, I strongly advise that you read some of the works by J.R.R. Tolkien. Thingol was the Elvish King of Doriath; founder of the Sindarin elves. Menegroth is the name of the cave-palace that he and his court lived in. It was constructed by elves with the aid of the dwarves from the city Belegost, who they formed an alliance with. Belegost was destroyed along with the entire northern portion of Middle-earth during the ruin of Beleriand, when the sea drowned the land.

"Referring back to your reference to Celts using bronze; what makes you think that this was built by the Celts?"

"I don't necessarily think that it was built by them, I just assumed." Maddie admitted. "But it can't be more than a thousand years old…or else it never would have stood this long. That pretty much eliminates it to the Celts and a few other ancient tribes."

"I thought it was built by the Dwarves!" Will butt in.

"Yeah!" Jarrett added. When everyone stopped to look at him, he turned away with a blush.

"If it really is Belegost, that would make this place at least 10,000 years old." Maddie replied. "Part of me really wants to believe that this is Belegost, but my logical side says that this is impossible." She sighed.

The professor cleared his throat. "Let us assume for a moment, that the inscription is completely void. What then, can we assume about this 'fortress' as you put it?

Erin grinned. "Tuatha de Danaan anyone?"

"I already thought of that, but no." Maddie admitted. "Don't even go there O'Connell. I'm the first to admit that I love faerie tales, but I'm serious when it comes to my job!"

"Would someone care to humor those of us who have no idea what a Tuatha de Danaan is? Rita asked irritably.

"They were the 'People of the Don.'" Maddie replied. "According to Irish myth, they were a race of people who sailed from the west to fight against the evil Fomorians. They supposedly defeated them, but were later themselves defeated by a new invasion of evil creatures, the fir bolg. They were said to have sailed back into the west, never to be seen again."

"But the thing that sets the Tuatha de Danaan apart from most mythical Irish races is the description of their appearance. They were not tiny, nor faerie-like. They were never known to sour farmer's milk or replace babies with changelings. They were said to be a fair, tall race; Great warriors, wise, and immortal. They were skilled in magic and war craft. Elves anyone?" Erin replied mischievously.

"Enough nonsense!" The professor shouted. "I suggest that tonight, everyone take a rest. We'll go down in the subs tomorrow. Right now, everyone just needs to calm down and stop jumping to conclusions!" The professor's face was bright red and his grey hair was appropriately frizzy. A perfect mad scientist. "I want you all to be up at 5 am sharp!"

"I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight!" Erin squealed.

OOO

The team all went back to their small quarters to rest as the professor had commanded, Maddie, Erin, and Rita squeezing into one tiny room.

"I swear, one of you two needs to hook up with one of the guys so that three of us don't have to share a six by six room!" Rita said irritably.

"Um, engaged here?" Erin responded by waving her hand with the ring on it. She grinned. "It'll have to be Maddox here. So, which one of the guys Maddie? I think you and the professor would make an excellent match, if I do say so myself." She giggled.

"Oh shut it Erin." Maddie said grumpily.

"You know, I've noticed some chemistry between you and Will." Rita teased. "You'd make a very…Anglo-Saxon couple.

Maddie cleared her voice. "There are two problems with that statement. Number one, neither I nor Will are Anglo-Saxon; we're both pretty much completely of Celtic and Norman origin. We've traced our families back quite a while. Problem number two, Will is my best friend. I'm not interested in him." She folded her hands primly and flipped her auburn hair behind her.

Erin, who was lolled out on her bunk, rolled over, a visible pout on her face. "Hey, I thought _I _was your best friend!" She called out indignantly.

"You're my other best friend. Will is the person I go to when I need a distraction. However, _you're_ the one I go to when I need chocolate." Maddie grinned evilly.

"Thanks a lot. It's nice to know that I have an important role in our friendship!" Erin commented sarcastically and threw her pillow at Maddie. "I guess those years at Oxford didn't amount to anything!" She rolled off the bunk. "Ow…"

"_You_ went to Oxford? That's a surprise…" Rita stood over Erin, who was still sprawled out on the floor. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Erin grimaced. "Can one of you locate my care bear pajamas? I seem to have broken my neck here…"

"You're pathetic." Maddie said as she tossed the pajamas to Erin.

"Says the girl who slept with a teddy bear until she was twenty-one."

"Maddie slept with a teddy bear in College? That's so cute and out of character!" Rita giggled.

Maddie scowled "But anyway…back to the issue. Will is _one_ of my best friends. Happy now Erin?"

Erin gave a quick thumbs up.

"I don't know Maddie…he seems to like you a lot more than you think." Rita said mysteriously. "Plus, you two flirt all the time and don't even seem to notice."

"We do not!"

"Actually, you kinda do." Erin admitted sheepishly. "But hey, if you don't like Will, there's always Robbie and Jarrett…he's sorta cute in a geeky way. What about Pete?" She laughed. "You wouldn't have to rent the boat anymore."

Maddie was about to retort, when everyone heard a thud at the window. The girls spun around to see a dark figure of a face staring into their small, round window. Like teenage girls at a sleepover, Rita and Erin screamed at the tops of their lungs. Maddie rushed over to the window and flung it open on its hinges determinedly. To her relief, there was no one there, but she could have sworn that she heard distant laughter.

She turned back to Erin and Rita who had practically barricaded themselves in pillows. "There's nobody here now. Will probably heard us talking about him and decided to play a joke on us. I could hear laughing; he and Robbie are obviously very pleased with their little prank." She rolled her eyes.

Rita smiled wickedly. "We should get them back!"

"Yeah!" Erin chimed in.

"Come on!" Maddie whispered and peeked into the hallway. "It's quiet in there, let's

go!"

OOO

As the group tiptoed down the corridors, Erin kept giggling uncontrollably, only to be shushed by the other two.

When the group reached the door to Will and Robbie's room, Maddie motioned for Erin and Rita to get behind her. "Okay" She whispered, "On three. One….two….three!"

The girls burst into room and leapt upon the guys, yelling like bean sidhe. Will awoke screaming and kicking his feet as Maddie and Rita landed on top of him and began tickling him. It was a known fact among the team that tickling to Will was like the rack to the real William Wallace.

Meanwhile Erin tackled Robbie, who (not wearing his glasses) couldn't see a thing and swiped at the air at least two feet short of Erin, which made her laugh even harder and add to the chaos.

Robbie finally managed to shove Erin onto the floor and stand up. He headed over to Maddie and Rita (who were still torturing poor Will) and took each of them by the hair.

"Ow!" Maddie complained.

"Oh, does Robbi-poo get gwumpy when he's sleepy?" Rita cooed mockingly as she pried Robbie's fingers off her long black ponytail.

Will gasped for breath.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Robbie growled.

Maddie's impish grin turned upside down. She had _never_ seen Robbie angry before. He was typically the most easy-going guy in the world. Something was wrong. If the guys had played that prank on them, they would have gone along with their little attack in fun.

"Oh, _come on_. You guys can't get mad at _us_! You nearly scared us to death!" Rita said.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Robbie stared at her. "We did nothing!"

"Lier!" Erin chanted.

"Hey guys, maybe it wasn't them?" Maddie suggested. "Who knows, maybe Simon went insane or Jarrett has a dual personality?"

"Or the professor could have climbed out onto the side of the boat using suction-cup shoes!" Erin chimed in with a giggle.

Will sat up and slid his feet into his shoes with a frown. "We're going to solve this once and for all. Come on. If someone really was outside your window, it would have taken them a while to get back on deck. They're probably still out there." He put on his coat, grabbed a flashlight and beckoned for the others to follow.

OOO

Sure enough, a dark figure crept about the deck as the group emerged from the hull. Will shined the flashlight on it and the rest of the gasped in surprise.

This was certainly not any member of the team. There before them, a tall man stood, shading himself from the glare of the flashlight with his hand. He had long dark hair and glittering blue eyes that seemed to glow in the light of Will's torch. He wore a tunic of fine woven linen, pure white against the night sky, with detailed embroidery sewn into the collar. His boots looked to be made of taupe deerskin and he wore soft fur breeches. A tuft of mistletoe was tucked behind his ear like a garnish and his hair was braided back to reveal…pointy ears.

Maddie stepped forward. _This man seemed so familiar_. She felt her arm rising in an elegant gesture of greeting. The strange man complied cautiously.

"Hello?" Maddie called. "I am Maddie, who are you?"

"I….no…speech…thou…tongue." He put his hand to his mouth. "Ionnsachadh Gaidhlig" and nodded asking "A bheil Gaidhlig agaibh?"

"Tha beagan." Maddie answered. "Tha" Will also answered with a smile.

The man also gave a cautious smile. "S mise Erandir." He gestured to himself. "In thou tongue, I Errol."

"What is going on?" Rita urged. "What's he saying?"

"S mise Meredydd Maddox." Maddie pointed to herself. Will followed. "S mise Uilleam McDougall."

The man simply nodded.

"C'mon guys what's going on?" Rita whined again.

Maddie turned to her. "He says his name is Erandir, or Errol in our language. He only speaks Scottish Gaelic. Very curious. I wonder why his English is so limited?"

"He's dressed like a elf!" Erin cried out excitedly.

"Erandir _does_ translate into 'Lone wanderer' in Sindarin Elvish." A glint shone in Maddie's eyes. "I'm going to try something."

She turned back to Erandir. "Pedich Sindarin?" she said the words slowly and pointedly.

A look of utter bewilderment crossed Erandir's face. A fervent light shone in his eyes. He gave a little gasp and stepped forward to touch Maddie on the cheek. "Lomiel?"

(A/N: Elvish will now be represented in Italics.)

"_No. I told you. I am Meredydd Maddox. Can you tell me how you came to be here?"_

Erandir lowered his hand. _"I am sorry. You simply remind me of someone._" He looked at the team, who still stood, dumbfounded at the sight before them. _"As to how I came here, it is a very long story. You can say that I am a seeker of history. It is my desire to find what was once lost. I have come to find what is left of times now gone… the world that was denied to me._" His face saddened considerably. _"I am left behind, left to chart the history of man."_

"_Then you are like us. We have also come to find history."_ Maddie replied excitedly.

"What are they saying now?" Rita asked in distress. "Yeah" Erin chimed in "I feel left out." Robbie put a finger to his lips to shush them.

Erandir smiled. _"Ah, a fellow historian. Then you know what drives me to stay."_

"_Yes_." Maddie paused. "_Can you please answer a question for me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Are you an elf?"_

Erandir laughed, a sound that echoed through the night like chiming bells. _"Yes. Did you think I was human? I ask you, do I even look human?_"

"_Not particularly. Your Sindarin is flawless, and your ears look very Elvish, but I do not know that I trust you."_

"_How may I prove myself to you?"_ Erandir asked gently.

"_Did you ever come into acquaintance with a Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien?" _Maddie dared to ask the question that had been nearly bursting from her lips.

Erandir thought for a while. _"Was his name John Ronald?"_ He asked.

"_Yes! Yes!" _Maddie held her breath.

"_I have never met this noble man. But I know someone who has."_ Erandir pulled a brown leather-coated book from a bag that was slung over his shoulder. _"Read this. Luiniel's chronicles will clear up many matters."_

"_Who is Luiniel?"_

"_Just read it. I will tell you my own story later."_ He jumped onto the deck railing like a cat and sat perched there. _"Farewell."_ And with that, he dived into the sea.

The team stood silently, watching the spot where Erandir had dived into the sea. Maddie clutched the brown book tightly. Erin walked up behind her. "Well that was weird."

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Luiniel meets Ronald

Maddie stared at the brown book in her hands. It had been over an hour since Erandir had given it to her. Erin and Rita were now asleep in their bunks- Maddie did not see how they could even sit still after all the excitement.

"This is it." She muttered under her breath. And the pages fell open in her lap.

Luiniel's chronicles

April 3rd, 1898 Birmingham, England

Today, I have made a great personal leap. I finally left the factory.

Dignity is one of my people's finest qualities. We were proud once; spreading from Beleriand, all the way down south to the colonies in Gondor. We fought against the dark lords of the world until there was nothing left, and then, sailed away. But throughout the entire history of the Eldar, we have always had hope and dignity. I refuse to fall under the dirty hands of the younger race. I refuse to be hounded into slavery. I refuse to take part in a society where none can rise despite their hard work.

As I have written before, Mr. Weston puts only his filthy whores in high-paying positions. Despite anyone's hard work, no one can rise in the ranks unless he can take advantage of them. The fury never ceases to rise in my breast every time one of his playthings stands over me, painted and smirking, crying for me to work harder. I cannot help but image myself as I was in the old days, challenging this trollop to a match of the bow.

How she brags of her relations with the manager! "See how handsome he is! How rich!" She says as she clutches her hands dramatically to her heart. If only this girl could have seen me when I was Luiniel, the loving wife of a prince, royal historian to the lady of light, and maker of my own destiny! If only she could see my husband and all his glory, riding high on a grey mare, silver hair blowing in the wind. Would she still consider herself so "high and mighty?"

Anyway, today, as I was operating my machine, Mr. Weston approached me. I knew that he was behind me, but as he passed by, I felt a pinch on my backside. My face burned red with shame and anger as I turned to face this beastly man. He actually had the nerve to wink at me and say "hey there doll." As if I were nothing more than one of his painted woman! I left my machine, following behind him, fury flaming throughout my entire being. How dare he treat me with disrespect?

But as I approached him, he turned and smiled a greasy smile and said. "Hello my pretty little wench, I was meanin' to talk to you!" I paused. He continued. "I was wantin' to give you a promotion." He leaned in closer and I smelled whiskey on his breath. "But first, you'll have to do a little something for me…" He tried to kiss me and I wasted no time in pushing him away. He seemed surprised by my strength. I tore away my dirty apron and threw it upon the floor crying "No longer will I answer this factory call!" a few of the other women laughed at me. They have always laughed at my "queer ways of speaking." They say that I put on airs like a "fine lady." I AM a fine lady. No matter what my situation, I will always be of the Eldar.

After storming out of factory, I went for a walk along the little path on the outer edge of the town, attempting to regain my composure. I was in a tight spot. The factory was my only source of money. I don't even own a home, for the factory boardinghouse has been my home for the past three years.

As my worrisome thoughts flew through my mind, I came across a small cottage at the end of a row of homes, outside of which, two small boys were frolicking in the yard. The elder of the two stopped tousling with his brother and stared quite plainly at me. I must confess that I felt a bit awkward with his blatant glare upon me. I gave a sigh and rounded into the yard and greeted the little boy, who smiled at me and said something very queer. "You are like the lady from my dreams!"

I must have looked very confused, for he continued. "You have pointy ears and a pretty light on your brow!"

I put my hand to my ears and to my surprise, found that the ringlets that would normally hide my Elvish points, had been wisped back behind them. I quickly corrected the problem and smiled at the boy, pretending that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "What an imaginative child!" I exclaimed warmly. The boy blushed.

His younger brother (who could not be more than four) then piped in. "Ronald, what are you talking about?" He asked in a tiny voice.

The older boy, Ronald simply ignored him. He took my hand in a most peculiar way and said "Tell me…do you speak Eressean or Beleriandic?" He smiled shyly. "I have been learning about them in my dreams for about a year. I know how to say 'tree' in Eressean. Would you like to hear?" He waited anxiously for my reply.

My breath was stilled in my chest. How could this boy know about such things? Surely he must have been speaking of Quenya and Sindarin. Could he be of Elvish blood? I did not think there were any of us left in the world save Erandir, Lomiel, and me. I felt that I must know more about these 'dreams.'

"Of course I would like to hear you speak." I answered.

"Alda!" He stated proudly. "I can say it in Beleriandic too if you wish." He released my hand and folded his arms proudly across his chest like a small warrior. "I know lots of words. But tree is my favorite."

"I could not help myself. I heard myself quietly say in my native language "Galadh."

He laughed and clapped his hands gaily. "Oh Miss, I simply _knew_ that you would understand!" His eyes fairly sparkled with excitement.

I knew at that moment that the Valar had brought me here for a purpose. Fate was at work here. I asked the boys if their mother was home. They both nodded (the younger one looked a bit fearful) Ronald responded "She is in the kitchen preparing dinner." He looked at his shoes. "We recently had to release our cook. Now mother never has any time to play with us."

"Can you take me to her?" I asked.

"But of course!" He answered jovially. "We rarely get any company. I'm sure she will like you!" He grabbed my hand and fairly dragged me into the cottage.

In the kitchen, there stood a pretty, rosy woman modestly clad, with curly ringlets coming loose from her hair net. Little Ronald ran up to her and she couched down to hug him lovingly. She rose up and patted him on the head. "Who have we here Ronald? A lovely young elf maid?" she teased.

"Exactly!" He said staring in utter wonder at his mother.

"Hmmm." His mother crossed over to shake hands with me. "Hello Miss. I'm Mabel Tolkien. I see you've already met Ronald and Hillary. Is there something I can do for you?"

I responded with. "Ah yes, I am Luella Galloway. I've lived in Birmingham for the past three years and am currently looking for a job. I was wondering if perhaps you could give me food and board in exchange for my service. I'm not much of a cook, but my diligence speaks for itself in all other matters of the home."

Little Ronald grinned and jumped up and down tugging his mother's skirt. "Oh please Mama! She is just like a faerie princess! And she could watch after Hillary and me while you fix dinner! And I guess she'd be a wonderful help around the house! Oh please?"

Mabel looked down to Ronald and sighed, saying, "I don't know Ronald. Ever since your father died, we don't have as much money as we once did."

Poor little Ronald looked deeply disappointed but accepted what his mother said with a childish sense of grace. He clutched my hand and looked into my eyes and said "I wish I could understand my dreams better." and with a sigh, walked away.

Mabel started to go after him, but I put my hand on my shoulder. I simply _had_ to talk to this boy. I spoke up again. "Mrs. Tolkien, I have one last thing to offer along with help around the house." I paused, weighing my thoughts before making the final confession. I took her aside, where none could hear. "I can offer knowledge. I am a very knowledgeable person when it comes to languages and history. I also have some talent to offer in the sciences, reading, and mathematics- I could instruct the boys in Latin, Greek, Gaelic, Old English, Welsh, and a bit of the Scandinavian languages." Mabel stared at me in disbelief. I'm sure she thought I was lying. How could a young factory worker be such a learned scholar?

"How do you know such things?" she inquired testily.

"Assiduus usus uni rei deditus et ingenium et artem et saepe vincit." _(Constant practice devoted to one subject often outdues both intelligence and skill.) _I answered adding, "Cicero of course."

"Well done." She muttered. "I myself have some knowledge of Latin. But can you show me your Greek?"

"Pan'tôs gar. Dê'pou. Pa'nu ge. Pa'nu men oun. Pôs gar ou!" _(Why of course, by all means!)_

Mabel tilted her head. "I'm not entirely sure I trust you. No offense of course, but I love my boys very much and take great pains to make their lives pleasant." She glanced towards the boy's room. "But since Ronald is so taken with you, and you seem to be a learned person, I suppose you could become their nanny and teacher for a trial period." She smiled timidly to me. "I can't offer any money, but you can receive food and board here in exchange for watching after the boys and tutoring them in reading, mathematics, and Latin." She extended her hand. "Is it a deal?"

"But of course!" I answered enthusiastically extending my own hand and shaking hers.

Mabel laughed. "It will be nice to have someone to talk to again. I haven't had many visitors since we left my parent's home."

"I shall try my best to be a pleasant guest." I assured her.

"Well, Ronald seems to like you enough already. I must admit, you do have a noble air to you… I think things will work out just fine."

"Indeed they will." I agreed.

Later on, I had moved my few worldly belongings into my designated chest in the boy's room. Frankly, there wasn't much to move; only some books, sketches, and a few articles of clothing. The boys stood watching me with big, round eyes the whole time I organized my things. I lent Ronald a book written in Tengwar on the promise that he would not tell anyone. I gave Hillary a biscuit as a peace offering (I was to take Hillary's old bed, and he was to double up with Ronald- something he was not terribly happy about.)


	4. Maddie's weak spot

AN: Yay an update! Sorry for my delay...I got a job. Yuck right? I now spend all my time shelving books at the big, gloomy old library. Scotland and Ireland was aewsome though.

Okay..This chapter is devoted mainly to character development between Maddie and Erandir. (No romance! they're just friends!) We discover in the beginning that Maddie isn't as confident as she lets on. Ah, gotta love flaws of character.

Sorry if this chapter seems sue-ish...it was a bit necessary this time.

OOO

"_Maddie…Maddie darling, would you mind making me some tea? That dreadful medicine has left me terribly parched." A white hand waved weakly from the lounge chair in the sitting room. A fire roared on the hearth despite the rather warm weather. _

"_Yes Mum. I've already got a pot made." A figure with long Auburn hair stepped from the streaming light of the kitchen into the darkness. "Would you like cream or sugar?" _

_No reply._

"_Mum, would you like cream or sugar? Mum? Mum?" The girl rushes back into the sitting room. Her mother lies slumped in her chair, breathing shallowly. "Mum!" She grabs the telephone, desperately dialing the emergency number. "Hello? Hello? My mother needs an ambulance! Please hurry?...I don't know what's wrong with her. Um, she's been suffering from chronic depression ever since my father died. Yes…Yes. Please hurry! Please!" She turns back to her mother. The light in the woman's eyes is beginning to fade. Her hand, which is cradled in her daughter's feels cold. "Mum?"_

_Eyes flicker. "Maddie darling…can you let me go? My time is come." The sheen of her golden hair is beginning to fade._

"_No! No! I won't! You have to stay with me Mum! Please! I don't have anyone else! I don't want to be left alone!" The girl sobs._

_The woman weakly reaches out and strokes her daughter's auburn hair. "Soon the choice will be yours to make. Choose wisely my dear. Do not follow me." The hand falls limp._

"_Mum?" the silence is unbearable. "Mum? Don't leave me…oh Mum, don't go where I can't follow!"_

_The wail of an ambulance whines up the drive and two men rush in the door with a stretcher. The girl is frozen. When one of the men questions her, she does not hear him. All she knows is the crushing sensation in her heart. It sinks down into her stomach and settles there, creating an overwhelming feeling of nausea. _

_She never felt the hands lift her into her grandfather's car. She did not remember the drive to the hospital. However, she did remember when her grandfather took her hands in his with tears in his eyes, to tell her that her mother had died of fatal melancholia._

_The slim shadow of her mother seemed to hover over the girl as she and her grandfather cried together._

"_Maddie…" A voice floated quietly on the air. "Maddie…" the world seemed to rumble. "Maddie! Get up!"_

"MADDIE!" Erin yelled as she shook her. "C'mon you fell asleep!"

"Wha…oh it's you Erin. Sorry." Maddie said drowsily as she wiped away the tears that she had subconsciously cried while asleep.

"The dream again?" Erin asked softly.

"Yeah." She shielded her eyes from the sting of reflected light. The sun seemed to glare off the mirror-like water with an angry vengeance despite the freezing cold air.

"I'm sorry." Erin countered sympathetically as she patted Maddie on the back. "I know how much you hate it when it happens."

"Well, you would think I'd be used to it by now." She forced a small smile. "At least you woke me up before the part where I start screaming bloody murder."

"Yeah I'll never forget the first time that happened at Oxford. I nearly had a heart attack!" She clasped her hand against her forehead. "I thought you were dying or something!"

Maddie smiled and shakily stood up. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as she tottered towards Luiniel's huge book.

"Jarrett said that it was dawn when he went out on deck, so it's probably been about two hours since the sun comes up at four in the morning up here. It's a little after six now." Erin averted her glance to the sea. "Some of us are going down in the sub today. We're going to gather a few samples if we can."

"Cool. Do I get to join in the fun or am I stuck on deck?" She teased.

Erin paused, fingering the worn fringe on her jacket. "We-eeelll…"

Maddie eyed Erin with exasperation. "You mean I don't get to go down?"

"We were kinda hoping that you'd speak with Erandir." She admitted.

"Erandir's here?" Maddie exclaimed, already rounding the deck. "Where is he? I don't see him!"

"He showed up about an hour ago in a little boat. According to Will, he wants to speak with you." Erin hung her head. "I guess I should have paid more attention to Gaelic while I was in high school, because honestly, I couldn't understand a word he said."

"Show me where the boat is." Maddie interrupted.

"Okay, okay…Miss Bossy…" she muttered. "Follow me."

Erin led Maddie to the front of _The Evening Star_ where a wooden boat lay anchored about five feet away from the boat. It was a curious object, looking like something straight out of a Viking documentary. About fifteen feet long, it was not a large vessel, but it was noble, made with fine oak wood- which immediately told Maddie that this boat held something sacred within its confines. Oak was only used for very important boats. A tall mast of the straightest pine rose above the waters like a lone tree growing on the sea. The front of the boat was the most unusual; instead of the typical dragon head that normally marked ships of this type, the graceful neck of a swan figure adorned the boat. Erandir sat on a bench in the hull, braiding some silver substance into rope. When he saw Maddie, he gave a cry of "Suilad mellon nin!"

Maddie grinned and beckoned for him to bring the boat a little closer to the ship. _"A little closer!" _she called in Sindarin Elvish. Erandir nodded and smiled back, his face beaming in the sunlight. He seemed much happier today. "I guess Elves are morning people." Maddie heard Erin say with a giggle.

Once Erandir had brought the boat closer, Maddie took hold of one of the lifeboat ropes and used the pulley to lower herself down into Erandir's boat. "Have fun you crazy kids!" Erin called from on deck as she eyed the pulley ropes fearfully. "Heh, I would come down too, but I have to put up the not-so-brief history of the universe here." She said nervously as she lugged Luiniel's Chronicles along with her. "Ta-ta!"

A few awkward moments of silence ensued before Erandir gave Maddie a look that seemed to say _"That girl is very strange."_

"_She is afraid of heights. They make her very nervous."_ Maddie offered in Erin's defense.

Erandir simply nodded and went back to braiding his rope. _"So I concluded."_ His eyes wandered from his work to look at Maddie though his hands never stopped braiding. _"I was simply wondering why you seem so upset."_

Maddie sighed and drew her legs up in front of her. _"So it's that obvious?"_

He reached over and gently cupped his hand under her chin, tilting her face towards the sky. A shimmering line of salt crossed her cheek where the sunlight struck it. _"Tears are hard to hide sometimes."_ He smiled sympathetically and caressed the stain with cool, soft hands.

"_Can you keep a secret?" _Maddie asked quietly.

Erandir removed his hand and gave a small laugh. _"If I couldn't keep a secret well, do you think I would have lasted through the dark times? When the world saw ancient skills as devilry? No. I would have been burned alive as a user of darkness! Yes…I can keep a secret."_

"_Do you mean witch trials? Were you accused of witchcraft during the middle-ages?"_ Maddie asked breathlessly, nearly forgetting what she was going to tell him. _"What happened?"_

Erandir gave a small laugh _"First things first. What were you going to tell me?"_

Maddie put a mental block on all the inquiries that were quickly filling her mind. For the first time, she realized that if Erandir _were_ an elf, he could have witnessed some of the most important events of history! _"Oh…sorry. I just get really excited about history."_

"_I believe we have already established this fact. Go on." _He said with the slightest tone of amusement hiding in his voice.

Maddie inhaled. The only people who knew about her nightmares were Erin and her Grandfather. She took the plunge. _"My mother passed away when I was thirteen. It was a big shock for me…especially since I had to move in with my Grandfather Alboin. Ever since it happened, I've had nightmares of that morning that she died. It's horrible; they're such realistic dreams…each time, I never realize that she's going to die. Each time she dies in my dream, I feel the same way I did when it really happened. It's like traveling back in time to the actual event and experiencing it over and over again."_

Erandir's expression softened. _"I am most sorry for your loss. I too have lost a parent, but not in the same way as you have. My father sailed away to Valinor when I was only one-hundred and twenty; which is your equivalent to a twenty-year-old." _

"_It's okay. It's been going on for thirteen years. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. The human 'healers' call it_ 'post-traumatic stress disorder'_ and say that certain treatments can help get rid of it, but none have ever helped me. The hurt is just too deep."_

Erandir nodded and offered her a shoulder to lean on. His linen shirt was woven finer than any that Maddie had ever felt before; as light and soft as mist. The sails above them flapped as the wind gusted and changed direction and his eyes followed the white streamers attached to the bow as they spun in a new direction. _"Since you have shared a secret with me, I wish to share one with you." _He said softly.

Maddie lifted her head in curiosity, feeling very childish at her own inquisitiveness. In fact, for some reason, she felt infantile simply being near Erandir.

He reached down behind the bench they were sitting on and unlatched an ancient-looking chest that sat in the shadows. _"I have been saving this map for a long time. It's very old and I have had to re-preserve it many times over." _He pulled a worn, yellowed scroll from the chest and carefully unrolled it on his lap. Maddie couldn't help but gasp at what she saw…it was a fully detailed map of where Middle-earth and Beleriand's ancient landmarks once stood in modern Europe. She spotted Belegost where it was clearly marked off the northern coast of Scotland. Mirkwood was partly in the sea, while the northern part had shifted up into Scotland. The Shire was split in two; Part in Ireland and part in the Lake District of England.

"This is unbelievable…" Maddie whispered in awe.

Erandir did not need a translation to understand her reaction. _"Yes, it is quite incredible. This is the only modern map of Arda as it was in my childhood." _He smiled proudly and carefully slid the map into Maddie's lap. _"A great historian gave it to me. It is one of my most prized possessions. I've been trying to find all the places on the map, hoping to find something left from my past, but unfortunately, it is not easy for me to go south."_ He shook his head disappointedly. _"Too many people, places, and languages that I want nothing to do with down there."_

Maddie's gaze slipped from the book into Erandir's eyes. _"Why don't you want anything to do with humans?"_ she asked, delicately disguising the indignity that threatened to break through. _"I mean, you showed up for us, so why not the rest of the world? It wouldn't be that hard to blend in."_

"_I tolerate you because you remind me of someone…. As for the rest of the world, the humans may have it." _Emotion cracked over his voice though he held his head up strong._ "My time was over before it even began."_

"_I'm sorry"_ Maddie replied feeling very trivial.

"_Don't be. I do not want your sympathy. However, I do want to show you something…something that has not been seen by human eyes since the days of Earendil."_ His finger drifted to a spot on the map. _"The journey will be dangerous. Both you and your crew must prove yourselves worthy to look upon the hidden city."_

"_Gondolin." _Maddie heard herself whisper, _"The city of the Noldor. Made in the image of Tirion of Valinor itself."_

"_Do you accept?" _He smiled and extended his hand.

Her hand drifted towards his before she snapped it back._ "This isn't real."_ Logic forced its way through.

"_Don't you trust me?" _He looked pleading into her eyes. The purity of his gaze was almost unbearable.

"_No. Yes. I don't know. I want to believe you! I just…can't! There is no proof that any of this isn't some part of a grand hoax. I need proof!"_ She stood up quickly in a show of dignity, only to stumble back on the rock of the waves.

Erandir smiled smugly. _"Then let me give you proof."_

Maddie realized that her own hand was already grasping his. _"Well, I guess I'm in then." _She grinned _"But in exchange, you're coming on board our boat for one hour every day for English lessons!"_

"_We'll see." _He promised, looking over her shoulder at the ocean behind her. _"Two small capsules have risen from the sea. Your friends I assume?"_

"The mini-subs!" She exclaimed, running to the bow.

"_Go back to them. Tell them about my proposition. I will be here."_

"_I know."_ Maddie called as she climbed into the lifeboat and pulled the ropes of the pulleys. _"Good-bye for now."_

"_Good-bye my friend."_

OOO

Erandir turned back to his silver rope, twisting the shining tendrils together much faster than any mortal could. He did not show any signs of the nervousness that overwhelmed him the moment that Maddie mentioned the English lessons. He gave a deep sigh and shuddered at the thought. He rubbed his neck, which was already beginning to ache at the thought of being near humans. The scar of the rope still stood out in coarse ridges below his collar. What would he tell her? Elves were supposed to be proud and strong, not bitter and frightened. He picked up the map where it sat on the bench beside him. _"If only they knew…"_

OOO

AN: Eh, this chapter was not one of my better ones methinks. A wee bit too corny.

Aw...poor Erandir. Darn story developement! I wish I could go ahead an tell his entire story.

IT LOOKS AS IF JARRETT IS WINNING AS MADDIE'S LOVE INTEREST SO FAR; BUT I WANT MORE OPINIONS BEFORE I MAKE A CHOICE!


	5. a short flashback

C'mon! Only three reviews? I feel unloved. However, the reviews that I did get made me happy, so thanks to those who bothered to care. So this chapter is your chance to review!

FLASHBACK TIME!

(A/N: Lorelen and Taurernil are the same person. I couldn't decide which name I liked better, so yeah, he has two. Taurernil is his father name and Lorelen is his mother name. Erandir and Luiniel are our original characters. This chapter might not make sense now, but it will later.)

p.s. Lorelen/Tuarernil is not normally like this. He's kinda emotional at this point because he can resist the sea-calling no longer and the love of his life refuses to sail away with him.

_Year 3141- fourth age_

_Elbereth's stars shone brightly in the solemn sky, unconcealed by clouds as they sometimes were. The Gondorian elvish colony seemed to shimmer in the faint light and cast an eerie spell over all who inhabited it. The spell was only made stronger by the winds, which raced over the sea with a strange vigor; scooping up huge, crashing waves in its misty grasp along the way. And on the pearl-white beach of the Anduin delta, a fair elf-maid stood, clad in blue as always, with her silver-haired husband by her side. _

"_Luiniel…you will not come with me?" The look on Lorelen's face nearly broke the elf maid's already wrenched heart. Tears leaked freely from the corners of his wide, blue eyes, which begged her with all his heart to say yes. His hand moved to lovingly touch her cheek._

"_Lorelen I cannot!" Luiniel gasped, the words catching in her throat. "You know I cannot! What about Erandir? I will not leave him alone! He must remain in Middle-earth if the prophecy is to come true!" _

_The wind blew Lorelen's silver hair wildly about his face, concealing his tears and making it easier for Luiniel to look at him without bursting into sobs herself._

"_Why can't Erandir come with us? The prophecy might have been false."_

_Luiniel jerked away from Lorelen with a sob. "You know that is a lie! Do not defy my dreams Taurernil! Do not spurn my hope!"_

_Erandir peered around from the oak he had been hiding behind. Hot anger welled up in his chest as he listened to his parents argue over his fate. "I shall choose my own destiny! It is not for them to decide! How should they know what is best?" He strode forth from his hiding place with a deadly calmness in his stone-set face. "None shall order me about as if I were a servant in my own home!"_

"_Erandir…" Luiniel pleaded "Please understand!"_

"_You must come with me my son. It is the only way." Lorelen stated sternly. "You will be happier in Valinor. There is nothing left for you here."_

_Erandir felt his face redden in anger and disgust. "You merely want me to go so Naneth will go with you. You care nothing for my company! I'd wager that if she agreed to go with you, forsaking me, you would snatch the chance with gnashing, greedy teeth! Do not tell me that I have nothing left! I will make something for myself!" He turned on a heel and headed for the edge of the forest._

"_My son…" Lorelen whispered. "We love you more than all the jewels upon the earth. Do not forsake our bonds. Please sail the straight road with me."_

"_The prophecy…history…our story, Erandir…" Tears now flowed from Luiniel's eyes. "We will be forgotten. A myth. A tall tale for children…" She cluctched her white hands to her breast desperately. "Please Erandir." Her dark blue eyes penetrated Erandir's indentical ones._

_Erandir wrinkled his brow crossly, but kept walking, without so much as even glancing at his parents. "I shall comply with neither of you. I will not go, but I will not stay. I make my own way!" And with that, disappeared into the mists._

"_So ends my father's line." Lorelen mourned._

"_And so begins the prophecy." Luiniel whispered as a new light shone in her eyes._

OOO

Yeah, short chapter I know. But I'm working on the next one, which will be Luiniel's first chronicle she ever wrote in the book that Erandir gave Maddie.

OH, BTW, PLEASE VOTE FOR MADDIE'S LOVE INTEREST! IF I HAVE MY WAY, THE VOTING WILL COME TO AN END BY THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO HURRY AND VOTE NOW!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. The book and Anson's tribe

A/N (Salutations my bonny wee readers! Sorry it's taken me so incredibly long to update this thing. It seems like all I do anymore is school-stuff. I think we can all agree that it's a difficult feat, to be creative enough to imagine what the transition between Middle-earth and Modern earth would be like when you're bogged down in homework. I probably should have chosen an easier chapter to do, but I thought you'd all like to see how Luiniel got her huge magical book. I know I would if I weren't the writer.

Yeah, the difficult thing about this chapter is that I did a bunch of research, and came up with pretty much no results that would fit into this time period (Except an article about how there were floods and earthquakes around 3100 b.c.) Not much is known about Britain during this particular time period, and if it weren't for a few artifacts and Skara Brae, probably nothing would be known about it. So, I had to make up some stuff.)

BY THE WAY, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! Three per chapter is not enough. Now on with the story…

OOO

Luiniel's chronicles (This would be around the year 3100 b.c.)

I take this book, the fine craftsmanship of Anson in the name of the Valar to be my heart's vessel. May the stars shine upon this day and grace my hand, so that it may tell my story for those yet to come.

I could not believe what I saw when I came back here to the east. The world is in despair. Fire falls from the sky, as if Elbereth herself seeks to destroy us. Waters rush inland, taking screams of terror and death along with its deadly path. The green forest is underwater, while the rest has been shorn away across the sea. The ruins of the great tower fell in a mighty quake that cost hundreds of lives. Everywhere, people are dying and great kingdoms are falling. All traces of Elvish influence are gone. Even the great mannish structures that once stood mightily upon the river have fallen into disuse, only to be swept away by fire or water. Why has this happened? Perhaps the Valar is angry…the Adain have taken to the worship of strange things- terrible gods and goddesses with bloodthirsty means. Grim times have befallen the land of men.

I do indeed long to be back on my peaceful isle. The land there is full of peaceful mists and cool green grasses, where a few Perian still peek from their holes.

Ah, my future reader, you will wish to know why I have left my island in the sea, to seek out this troubled land?

I will answer the question on your mind now. I have come to this land of death for Anson.

Anson is a half-elf and one of my oldest friends. His grandfather saw the light of the elder, and so that light still lingers in his blood. And where other half-elves might chose to live immortal lives, he has chosen mortality; the gift of the Adain. He is the best craftsman in all of Arda, and has been so for many a year. But his time has come to an end.

A few weeks ago, Erandir showed in his boat (to my great surprise) bearing a message from Anson, via his messenger, Alvin of the guard. My son gravely informed me that his friend, Anson, was ill, and would not live past the half moon. He had lived a long life, even for a half-elf, but even so, I could not help but feel a sense of sadness. I was his mentor and friend after the old Adain priestesses took him in. It was I who taught him to make rope like mist and cloth that ebbs and flows with nature's own hue. However, it was he, the ever diligent student, who perfected the art of book-making. Not just any books, but books with magical properties that defy time itself.

I left Lomiel to dance and frolic and the fields of the island and set out for the larger island to the east. I was shocked and horrified at the conditions here, but was greeted warmly by Anson's apprentices, Mab and Cleva, who were clad in the traditional white robes of the scholars. They immediately took me into Anson's innermost sanctum in the groves, past the river, and into the very heart of the forest, where the last mallorn tree stood, glimmering in the golden light of the sun. Anson's father had brought it down from Lothlorien during the great breaking of Arda when the first tremors shook Middle-earth.

But I diverge from my main purpose…

I was brought before Anson, a grey old man now. I was shocked to see his situation, for when I last saw him, he was strong; and flaming red hair flowed to his waist. Now…now he is broken and ill. He lay limply on a pallet of white linen next to the stream. Fallen mallorn leaves covered his frail body as if he himself were being cast in gold, so that his shining image might garnish the world forever.

He beckoned to me with a weak wave of his hand. I stepped forward and knelt.

"My Lady, you have no reason to bow to me. I am a mere mortal- an old man. If anyone should be kneeling, it should be I; for your beauty lights the dark forest as if it were in its glory days once again." His voice did not sound as old as he looked, in fact, it sounded like that of a young man.

I gave a modest laugh, in hopes that it would lighten the mood. "Ah young Anson, you are not so old, or you might have remembered that this place was not a forest in the old days, but a plain on the river Anduin, in the realm of Gondor. I see you have not studied your history of late."

"It has been long since my eyes could see the characters of a page Immortal one." He answered sadly. "Grey mist covered them many years ago."

"Not so many." I replied with a sorrowful smile.

"Aye it has been…for me at least. A hundred years is a passing breeze in your mind. You have not paid me a visit in almost two hundred."

"I am sorry Anson." I answered soulfully. "Now tell me, why did you call for me?"

"I have something for you." He beckoned for Cleva to come henceforth. She held a huge book, bound in thick, fine leather out to me.

"This is the book of chronicles, My life's work. It may not seem magnificent or gaudy, but its power runs deep. When I was making it, I had a dream that Vaire herself came down from Valinor and bound the book with a single silver hair from her own fair head. She spoke to me, and whispered that you and I were a part of a great chain that would lead down to her greatest gift to the elves."

I took the book nobly into my arms and bowed. "Thank you Anson. You did not have to give this to me."

"Nonsense, a dead man has no use for books unless he wishes to shroud himself with their pages." He answered good-naturedly.

"What do you think she meant by her 'greatest gift?' Could it have something to do with Erandir?" I inquired.

"I am not one to question the will of the Valar. We do not know what will happen, and I will not live to see whatever it is, so I might as well not make theories."

"It was prophesized upon his birth. He shall be the last of the elder to wander the earth, and bring enlightenment to a troubled world." I reminded him.

"Yes…perhaps." Anson began "But the boy is running away from his destiny."

"He is older than you Anson, not a boy." I smiled.

The old man frowned and coughed weakly "He may have walked the earth for two-thousand years, but where has he spent it? With those rugged Norsemen! He could use his talents to help people, but instead, he sails about in that boat of his!" His fell back against the mat.

"Erandir was there for you Anson. He was the one who told me to come." I said quietly "He considered you his greatest friend back when you were younger."

"I know." He replied wearily. "And I will miss him as I will miss all of my friends, including my distinguished teacher." He gave a pathetic smile. "Go now Luiniel, for my time is come. Do not give up hope, for our people shall not be forgotten." He shut his eyes and his pained smile grew peaceful.

OOO

I walked back through the grove and eventually came upon Anson's company, which keened for their fallen teacher. In the distance, Mab and Cleva oversaw the last stone that was placed on Anson's monument; Now it stood tall under the starry sky, a circle of stone columns, with heavy stone overhead, symbolizing the cycle of life, death, and eternity. Anson's guards Alvin and Finn stood weeping like small children despite their great size, and the all the followers keened and played small harps and pipes mournfully, providing an eerie sound to suit the tragedy. I walked through their midst like a ghost until a young girl glanced up at me from her tears and gasped. "My Lady! You are of the elder! A pure elf!" Immediately the people began to crowd about me. "Help us my Lady, for we are lost without our chieftain! Please stay with us!"

I had to get home. I had seen enough dread on my journey and wished to see no more.

"My Lady please guide us, for we are lost!" An old woman cried.

Pathetic creatures.

"Without Anson to protect us, we will fall victim to the wrath of the Gods!" someone screeched heavingly. Moans echoed throughout the camp.

Why couldn't they help themselves?

"We need a leader!" A man's voice yelled angrily. "You are wise and powerful in the arts of magic and war!" Another voice called hopefully. "You can protect us!"

"I am a historian!" I heard myself cry. "I was once the wife of a warrior, but no more! I can write! I can weave! I can ride a swift steed! I can make rope and cloaks and tell stories! But none of that can protect you! Not all elves are great war lords or mages…we are like you in some ways. We all have our own talents and trades, likes and dislikes! My son is a sailor! My daughter sings with the birds! None of us can help you!" I turned my back on them, thrusting my cloak around me.

I heard a small voice behind me. "But we do not wish for a warrior." I cast my eyes to the ground beside me where there stood a tiny child.

An old man stepped forward "We need wisdom. Anson was not a warrior, nor soldier. He was a scholar, much like you. Yet you are more…you have wandered the earth for over two-thousand years, recording the history. Don't you see my Lady? You are the wisest being on earth! History repeats itself, therefore if you know the past, you know the future."

I sighed. So my heart was not as hardened as I had thought.

"Please stay?" the murmur of soft voices cooed like injured doves.

I gave in. "Someone will have to fetch my daughter." I would not be going back.

Farewell, my beautiful emerald isle. Perhaps I shall return one day, when these honest, naïve, wonderful, daft humans no longer need me. Ah well, such is life and the will of the Valar.

Now I sit in a tent, writing in my book. It is raining outside again. A young boy with snot running down his face is now tugging on my cloak…. Now he has had an accident. Wonderful no? Where is his mother?

Please hurry Lomiel. I think I might be experiencing a "Headache."

OOO

Maddie smiled to herself and shut the book.

OOO

A/N Soooooo…how did I do? Another short chapter, I know, but as I said, I don't have much time any more. I might break with tradition and do 2 Luiniel Chronicles in a row for a special Halloween chapter. But to make up for it, I'll do 2 Modern day chapters.

VOTES: It looks like Jarrett is winning, followed by Will. If you want to vote, you have a few more chapters to do so.

REVIEW!


	7. Samain night

Yay! a new chapter! Sorry that I wasn't able to finish the Halloween chapter by Halloween. (Deadlines and I don't work well together) So, here's a new chapter…

btw, I PROMISE next time will be a Maddie chapter. I'm getting a bit impatient with Luiniel, she's such a drama queen, and her chapters require a lot of research.

I don't own the song by Loreena McKennitt, but I DO own the poem at the end of the chapter, which I wrote for English class one day. (In fact, this chapter is inspired by that poem.)

On with the story!

* * *

"Bonfires dot the rolling hills  
Figures dance around and around  
To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness  
Moving to the pagan sound. 

Somewhere in a hidden memory  
Images float before my eyes  
Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires  
And dancing till the next sunrise"

-_All Souls night _

* * *

(100 B.C. Ireland) 

Mist is creeping softly through the emerald green hills like a grey shadow, enfolding the landscape in its dreary sheen. Silvery-white clouds lie flat on the air, high above the earth.

I have often wondered what it is like to be a cloud, wandering above the land o' Éire like a distant dream. My fingers find a tune on the small harp I have brought with me. The song is eerie and matches the mood of the lonely hillocks perfectly; intertwining with nature and wrapping its icy cold fingers around my heart in a longing sort of way that makes my throat sob as I strum the notes softly.

Everything is grey and green and the softest of purples. The wind rushes to and forth violently, flinging my waist-length dark hair in every direction as I set my harp down and take my pen in hand. Today is Samain; The day when the spirits return to earth according to the Celtae.

Back home, the men and women rush to prepare food and fire, while the children gather sacred mistletoe to ward off any malignant spirits. The adolescents have gone out to cause mischief in attempts to "scare dangerous spirits before they scare us." The other druids are preparing a ceremony of some sort. Meanwhile, I have sought solitude in the wild.

I am glad that the Celtae have come to this land. For thousands of years after the great earthquake, the Adain had no culture at all. The empire that King Elessar had built up from ashes toppled like a pile of stones. Now that the Celtae are here, a little culture is coming back to the land. The people wear decorative clothing with brightly-colored dyes and jewelry made of bronze and silver. They are great horsemen, like the men of Rohan. They also respect the women of their tribes, going so far even as to give them roles of leadership, such as Myself, for I am a druidess among these people.

During my many travels with Lomiel, I made my way up to the north of Éire, where I came across the Darini, the people of the oak. I had stayed with the Erdini (People of the water) for three years before I grew weary of their gruesome sacrifices to the lochs and waters. Lomiel is still there, for she is their most treasured storyteller and singer, and the people could not bear to see her go; especially the children. She has adopted two little humans of the Erdini whose parents died three winters ago. Their names are Brit and Ewan. Brit is but a wee girl of six and her little brother is merely four. I do miss Lomiel, but she has been with me for thousands of years and it was time to let her have her own life. Perhaps one day we shall meet again.

Though these years, I have kept my family and friends out of mind, tucking them away in a mental chest of painful memories. But now, as I sit here, lonesome in this field, I cannot help but think of them. My love resides beyond this world for he has taken the road to Valinor, which is now lost. I know not where Erandir is; or if he is even still alive. Last I heard, he was fighting with the Picts in Caladonia against the Roman legions. Lomiel is with her people, the Erdini of course. Anson is dead. Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, and Faramir…my old friends are all gone, never to return again. None from my homeland of Lothlorien have made it thus far, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Brethilwen, Miris, Sulindil, Annoniel, Morindil, Galadriel, Celeborn…none stayed. Even those few Adain that I have come to love are long dead. My tribe from Southern Britain was wiped out after a long and victorious reign as the strongest, wisest clan in all the land. I felt responsible when a poorer tribe came in the night and slaughtered them, stealing food, clothing, and young maidens as they plundered. I only escaped because they thought that I was a goddess of death who had come to punish them for their misdeeds. The grief that their deaths caused has never truly left me…

…Something strange is happening…there are shadows in the mists! Would a rival tribe really attack on Samain day? I should probably put my pen away and flee, but something compels me to stay….a feeling of some strange emotion; I do not know. I will take my leave for now, and should I not return, I pray this book falls to the right person.

OOO

(Later…)

I can scarcely believe what my eyes have just seen.

It seems that not only have the boundaries between the world of the dead thinned. The barriers between this world and Valinor have thinned as well, for I have seen them all; All the elves who sailed away in their grey ships to the lands beyond this dimension.

They have journeyed from beyond the circles of this world only to visit me, the one who was left behind.

It was incredible. I crept through the mist, silently, grasping my spear in defense, when a familiar sight caught my eye. A glimmer of silver in the pale moonlight shimmered and I recognized it as the shining hair of my beloved, who caught me up in his arms with a laugh like that of golden chimes. "How long I have waited!" I whispered with tears of joy in my eyes.

His blue eyes glimmered and he clutched me again saying "Every day is like an eternity without you Luiniel; for even when one is in the most beautiful place in the world, it is nothing without you."

We both turned to the side, where a blue light had appeared beside us, and within it, stood my Lord and Lady, Celeborn and Galadriel, my oldest friends. It was Lady Galadriel who first commissioned me to be the royal historian. I had not taken this job, I might have never left Lothlorien; I might never have met my beloved.

My foster father, Haldir, then caught me by the shoulders and lifted me up into the air joyfully as his brothers, Rumil and Orophin gathered around to laugh and trade tales of the ancient days.

But in the midst of it all, somehow, My beloved managed to whisk me away from the world, and we danced in the shadows of the trees, under the light of the moon. He quoted a piece from the lay of Luthien, when mortal Beren first laid eyes upon the lovely elf maiden, Luthien, who danced among the trees, bringing spring into the land with her beauty.

The moonlight shone down upon us and everything seemed to be bathed in magic. My feet moved to an invisible music and my heart soared as we weaved our olden dance. I felt as if I could go on forever.

"Where is Erandir?" The music ceased.

I took a step back. It was as if the breath had been knocked out of me. "I…I do not know where our son is my love….or even if he draws breath."

He lowered his head. "You do not know? How can you not know?"

"He wanted his own life my love. Both of them did."

"Both?" His eyes snapped up to meet my gaze.

"Your daughter. Lomiel." I took his hands in mine. "Begotten on the day of your departure."

Tears welled in his eyes. "What is she like?"

"Much like you. She is adventurous, swift, much like a deer in many ways. She loves nature; especially the trees. Greenwood the great was her favorite place, for Lothlorien was always much too formal for her taste. She is a great storyteller and can sing like the nightingale." I gave a small laugh. "She is almost the exact opposite of Erandir, even in appearance, for her hair is golden like that of your father's. She is happy even through the hard times, for she knows nothing more. She has a fierce sense of competition, like you, and can make quick use of her temper if provoked." I sighed. "She dwells with the Erdini…you could go visit her…."

Her shook his head sorrowfully. "I am allowed only one visit. No more; and above all, I wished to see you." He attempted a small smile and stroked my cheek lovingly. "Besides, I can see her in your eyes, for your thoughts glimmer like the stars within them."

I clutched his hand "Erandir no longer needs me; nor does Lomiel. I'm ready to come to Valinor with you. I'm ready to say your name again and live happily with no more sorrow or death…oh my love! I have seen so much destruction and death!" I turned to the west. "The sea calls me home."

"_The way is shut_." A voice echoed through my thoughts. My eyes beheld the shining figure of Galadriel.

"_What do you mean?"_ I demanded inside my mind as I turned to face her.

"_The road that was once straight, is now lost. The portal that brought our ships into the lands beyond the circles f this world is shut."_

"No…" My eyes widened. I had always meant to return one day…otherwise, I never would have stayed behind. "No!" I moaned. I felt my legs become weak beneath me.

"Luiniel! Luiniel!" I heard my beloved cry. "Do not despair, for there is always hope. I of all people know this! Do you not remember the pain I had to endure during the war of the ring? I lost many good friends, but at the end of the day, the sun shone brighter and our hearts were lighter for evil was vanquished and we were together again. There is always hope, and if it takes ten thousand years, I will find some way for you to come to Valinor." His eyes narrowed "But not by ways of death."

"Death was a refuge for many in the tales of old." I could see myself, flying on swift wings to the halls of Mandos.

"But not for my wife. You will not be confined to the halls of the dead. You will be with me on the slopes of Taniquetil, with your spirit intact." He kissed me softly "I will find a way to bring you back someday."

Galadriel spoke aloud "Besides Lady Luiniel, your task is not yet complete. Erandir is alive and he needs your help. I have seen him in my mirror in Valinor. The Latin legions from the south still attempt to take the land of the Britons, and the Scotti are growing weak from fighting, though their hearts are still strong. You must go help him, for if something is not done, the land that was once our home will become a small part of a vast, foreign empire. These men from the south do not revere nature as your beloved Celtae do. They attempt to conquer it with steel and stone. These Scottish Picts need your help." Her gaze burned down upon me like white flame "Do not forget_ why_ you stayed here Luiniel."

"I will help Erandir." I turned to my husband. "But can you at least come visit me often if I stay?" My eyes filled with tears.

He took my hands in his. "I have only one right to visitation. But I will always be with you, for as long as you hold my memory in your heart, there I am."

"When must you leave?"

"Right before morning; when the winds return to their normal paths." He answered solemnly. I noticed that twilight was creeping across the sky.

My eyes widened "But that is…"

"Now." he finished.

And in a moment, all of them faded into silvery green leaves that floated away in a swirling breeze. They were gone.

While figures dance round yonder flame

I come to this forest in search of thee

For tonight is Samain; spirits untamed

And on this night, you return to me.

I remember well whence you held my hand

and said you would never leave me too;

but all things end, whether small or grand

but you kept your promise oh so true

On Samain night when the dark winds blow,

Your spirit flies here like a dove

And we dance in blue twilight's shadow,

For I've waited so long for you my love

And though I know you'll be gone with the wind,

I'll wait for you, 'til the very end.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW PLEEEAAAASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Slap in the face

Okay, I've put a lot of thought into this chapter before posting it. I almost didn't simply because I'm a little scared that some people won't like what happens. But I added a new twist on the story out of need.

I waited so long to post because I wanted more reviews. Oh well...

OOO

"Hey Pete," Maddie walked abruptly into the tiny steering room where the Captain was busying himself eating donuts. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Maddie m' dear?" He held out a chocolate covered pastry "Wouldye like one o' these?"

"Thanks Pete, but Erin has made sure that we have plenty of these in our cabin." Maddie laughed. "No, I need to know if you can make anything out of this map." She held out a copy of the map Erandir had given her earlier.

The old man silently studied the copy for a moment, his eyes flicking over the entire page before announcing. "Well, you see here lassie, this here written in black is an outline of England, Scotland, and Ireland and Wales. But as ye' can see there is a separate land mass under it, drawn in brown ink. I don't know what in the world it is. But accordin' to the map, a great chunk o' land should be under us right now. It is labeled "Bell-air-ee-land"

"Beleriand." Maddie corrected.

Pete's brow furrowed. "I've never in all m' life heard of such a place. How do you know about it?"

"That doesn't matter right now Pete. All that matters is that you understand how to read it." Maddie answered with a slight frown "I can't seem to figure out the exact coordinates, or else I would have just given you a location."

"That I can do." Pete agreed. "Now tell me; where do you want to go on this mysterious map o' yours? Does it have somethin' to do with what we found?"

"Here." Maddie pointed to a spot far north of Scotland, where a tiny castle-like symbol labeled "Gondolin" was drawn in brown ink. "And yes it does have something to do with what we find; in fact, I'm hoping that we'll find much more…"

Pete sighed. "I don't know lassie…tis mighty cold up north, and the seas are rugged and unmerciful. I don't think the university would want you risking your team in a wild goose chase up there."

"I don't care what the university thinks; I wanted to know what you think." Maddie retorted boldly. "I wanted the university's opinion I would have told them about this hours ago, but frankly, I don't want to have to fill out all the paperwork that they would want us to do about it."

"We-ell…" Pete grinned and stood up, "I'm always up for an adventure. Let's see if this old skipper has what it takes to wrestle with Poseidon!" Pete grabbed the copy and stood up. "I'll tell the crew to set sail northwest."

Maddie smiled "Thanks Pete." She turned to walk out the door.

"You know you're going to be in big trouble when they find out that you intentionally sent us off course." Pete offered the warning sincerely.

Maddie shrugged. "That's just a chance we'll have to take."

"You owe me one Maddie!" Pete called after her.

"When we get back on land, I'll buy you a pint." she promised.

"Och, m' wife won't let me touch the stuff ever since m' heart troubles."

"Then I'll buy you some red wine."

"A fine deal."

"Thanks again."

Pete paused. "Maddie, why are you doin' this? Do you really think what that long-haired lad is tellin' you is the truth?

"My head says that there has to be a rational explanation to this." She sighed. "The problem is that my heart believes that it's true. And when one's soul gets in the way there's no going around it."

OOO

Erandir watched from the side with a slightly amused smirk as Maddie and Jarrett struggled lifting heavy sonar equipment across the deck. Sweat poured down Jarrett's face despite the cold wind that pierced their down parkas. He huffed and puffed as he tried to lift his side of the bulk. Maddie couldn't help but giggle..

"How huff can huff you possibly huff lift huff this thing?" Jarrett inquired pathetically as he tried with all his might to get the machine off the ground.

Erin strode by and laughed. "Oh Maddie's always been strong. Our freshman year in college, we visited my Aunt in The United States and some guy tried to steal her purse in New York. But Maddie turned around and tackled him before he could get away!"

Jarrett stared at Maddie with new respect. Her face was flushed completely red. "Oh come now Erin, I told you not to tell that story to anyone!"

"It was so funny though!" Erin cackled with glee.

"Go get Rita to put a new filter on the scanner. Now." Maddie ordered wickedly. "And while you're at it, file all the paperwork that Simon has done since our trip began. Thanks Erin!"

"So much for being your best friend!" Erin mumbled indignantly as she stalked away. "Don't go near my chocolate while I'm gone Maddox! It's reserved for _nice_ people!"

"We'll see about that when you come crying to me because they cancelled your favorite cartoon!" Maddie yelled after her good-naturedly. A large crash sounded behind her.

"Um Maddie." Jarrett broke in.

"What Jarrett?" She whipped her head back around to where he stood panting and clutching his spine with a wince.

"I think I threw out my back."

From the corner of the deck, Erandir accidentally let out a little snicker. Maddie shot an annoyed glance at him, only to find him innocently examining a piece of rope. "Little bugger…" She muttered under her breath.

"Okay Jarrett, you take a rest." She helped him over to the deck rail where he could sit down. _"Erandir, since you find this situation to be so hilarious, why don't you come help me?"_

"_I thought you would never ask."_ Erandir gave a sly grin, his dark blue eyes glittering, and strode across the deck. He picked up the machine with ease and carried it on one shoulder over to the crane, where he nimbly attached it to the bottom of the mini sub.

Maddie stared at him, impressed with his feat. If his appearance and speech weren't proof of his being an elf, surely this was. "_Show off!" _She heard herself accuse jealously.

"_I wouldn't call that showing off. If men would exercise and eat properly, they could do the same. Men of old would have given no effort in lifting that device of yours."_

"Everyone's a critic…" Maddie grumbled under her breath.

Erandir simply smiled and shrugged as if he could understand her perfectly.

OOO

"I'm telling you, balrogs have wings!" Maddie protested as she cleaned salt deposits off of the mini sub.

"If they have wings, then why did it have to use the stair? It could have just flown." Jarrett retorted.

"Maybe they're just for show? Who knows? But they definitely have them."

"Prove it!"

"Tolkien wrote it himself! When we get back home, look in your Fellowship book and see for yourself."

"Well, it just so happens that I have FOTR in my room…"

"Then I'll go get it!" Maddie grinned and rushed to the stairs down to the rooms below.

"No! No! Maddie please don't!" Jarrett begged.

Will walked past and cast Jarrett a sympathetic look. "There's something nerdy down there isn't there?"

"Yup."

"Sorry mate. What is it?"

"My drawings."

"Of what?"

"Well….."

"C'mon I won't tell!"

"Well, the other night, I couldn't sleep, so I kinda drew some pictures of Maddie…"

Will's brow furrowed and Jarrett didn't see his fist ball up behind him "They had better be respectable pictures."

"She's dressed as an elf."

"Well, as long as she was dressed, that's fine." His fist relaxed. "But in the future, I would advise you not to draw any more." His voice took on a slight tightness that was not there before. Just then, Maddie came running up to them, holding Fellowship of the Ring in her hand.

"Hey Jarrett I…" She stopped "Hey Will! Were you and Jarrett having a chat?"

Will smiled at Maddie. "Yeah" his gaze slid back to Jarrett. "But we're done now."

"Oh…okay. Did you finish your research?"

"Yeah…yeah I did" Will said vaguely before walking off.

"So you found the book?" Jarrett inquired nervously the words "_And nothing else?"_ rang through his mind.

"Yup, and now I'm going to prove you're wrong Mr. St. Clair." She stated primly as she leafed through the pages. "Aha, he we go!"

Jarrett glanced at the book "Yeah I guess you were right Maddie."

Maddie grinned. "Okay, now that that's settled, I have a new topic up for debate…."

"Bring it on!" Jarrett proclaimed with a smile.

"Legolas's hair colour."

They did not notice Erandir stiffen.

"Aw man, not him again! My sister is obsessed with him! All I ever hear is 'Legolas this! Legolas that!' With the occasional 'Will Turner!' thrown in here and there." Jarrett laughed.

"Your opinion if you will, Mr. St. Clair!" Maddie reminded him

"Based on what I've read, I agree with Pete Jackson."

"You seriously think that the book Legolas had _blonde_ hair?"

Jarrett nodded cockily before he winced and rubbed his neck.. "If you'll refer back to _The Hobbit_, there is a part that says that his father, Thranduil, had yellow hair. Therefore, that leads me to think that Legolas took after his father."

"Bilbo was seeing him by firelight!" Maddie protested. "Of course his hair would look yellow! But the thing is, that Legolas was descended from Grey elves and wood elves, neither of which was said to have fair hair. The only elves who were said to have blonde hair were the Vanyar. All the others had dark hair. Well, the Teleri had silver hair, but I doubt that Legolas's Teleri roots would have shown up after so many generations."

"How was Galadriel blonde then?" Jarrett retorted as he tried to situate his back into a more comfortable position.

"Although she is considered one of the Noldor because of her father, Finwe; her mother was Indis of the Vanyar. So technically Galadriel is also of the Vanyar."

"I still think that a quote is more solid than your reasoning." Jarrett informed her. Maddie grinned, knowing that he could not hold out for long.

"Well in Lord of the Rings, there's a quote that says 'Frodo looked up at the elf standing tall above him, as he gazed into the night, seeking a mark to shoot at. His head was Dark, crowned with sharp white stars that glimmered in the black pools of sky behind." Maddie smirked. "There, you see. It says Legolas had dark hair."

"No it didn't, it said his _head_ was dark. That could mean anything! It could have been nighttime, and _everything_ was dark!

"You just don't want to admit you're wrong!" Maddie retorted.

"_Me???_" Jarrett whined "_You're_ the one who won't give in Miss Smarty pants!"

"Don't be difficult!"

"_Enough." _Erandir said quietly as he stepped out from his corner. _"Both of you are wrong… Legolas's hair was not Golden, nor was it dark. It was silver. Silver that shone like the stars on a clear night. You are both acting like imbeciles over something you know nothing about… Did it ever occur to you to ask ME? Someone who actually knew the mighty prince of Mirkwood? You don't even know him by his true name; only the lowliest of his lore names!"_ He turned away from them, towards the west.

Maddie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. _"You knew Legolas?"_

Erandir turned to face her. A single tear ran down his pale white cheek and his dark hair blew in the wind. Maddie noticed faint traces of silver highlights reflecting in the sunlight. He smiled grimly and placed his hands on his face. _"He is my father."_

(See note below)

Maddie felt herself inhale sharply.

"_His father knew him as Taurernil, the prince of the forest. My mother, his wif, Luiniel knew him Lorelen, the dream star. After the war of the ring, he became known as Culoren of the bow. But the only name that was passed down from through the art of Tolkien was his alias of Greenleaf…A nondescript name. One taken in times of need; not a true name."_

Maddie and Jarrett simply stared, openmouthed in shock. Erandir stood nervously like a deer caught in headlights before muttering "_I'll come back later." _and took a running leap off the deck, swimming to his boat to brood. Maddie ran after him, but by the time she had reached the rail, Erandir had already reached his boat and was pulling up anchor.

She turned dejectedly back to Jarrett. "All I can say is…wow…. I just can't believe this is happening.

"Wait until Samantha hears about this!" Jarrett whispered under his breath, referring to his younger sister.

"This is so weird." Maddie stated, her voice flat from shock. She shook her head "Now I _know _this has to be a hoax."

Jarrett leaned forward and scratched his head. "I've been wondering something though."

"What?"

"How could Erandir understand what we were saying? I thought he couldn't speak English!"

"That's a good question…"

"Do you think he was faking the whole time? I mean, this kind of proves that he could understand what we were saying."

Maddie felt as if her heart tore in two. Half of it was out on the sea with Erandir, while the rest of it seemed to sit firmly in her desk at Oxford. She felt her face grow red. "That lying little bastard! He thinks he's so clever! But I'll show him! I've been much too light on him until now; But when he gets back, he'll get his first taste of Dr. M.G. Maddox, the archeologist!" Her lips clenched together angrily.

"What are you going to do?"

"Psychiatric analysis, quiz him on all the elements of Elvish and Tolkien's Middle-earth, all these historical events that he supposedly lived through, maybe get some DNA samples to prove that he is human, photographs, and I'll get Rita to give him a physical since she is our anatomical expert, although her training is more for mummies than living people." Maddie snapped a rubber glove off of her hand in one swift gesture. "I won't abide with any false evidence."

"I don't think he'll like that Maddie…" Jarrett looked her critically in the eye. "Besides, I would pay to see someone wrestle a blood sample out of him; I mean, did you see how strong that guy is?"

Maddie glanced at the silhouette of Erandir's boat which was perched on the faraway horizon. "I think if all of us gang up we'll be able to hold him down." She picked up a nearby syringe as if poor Erandir were right in front of her.

Jarrett said nothing at first, but a dark look slowly crossed his face as he pictured the event that Maddie had described. With the first hint of a backbone that he had showed since arriving, he clenched his fists and demanded "Would you have done this to Haldir or Legolas, or Galadriel?"

"They're not real Jarrett!"

"I'm not talking to Dr. Maddox. I'm talking to Maddie." He took a wheezy breath and clutched at the inhaler in his pocket just in case.

"I _am _Maddie."

Jarrett simply stared. "Then I guess I misjudged you."

"I guess you did." She turned and walked away.

Once she had rounded the corner, she sat down limply on a crate. Soon, salty tears began making their way down her face, leaving behind glimmering trails on her skin. "He lied to me…"

OOO

AUTHOR'S NOTES...

Legolas was the only convenient character to use. I realize it's really clichéd, but I needed an elf who had connections to the fellowship, and after considering Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Legolas, the best choice wasthe last one. I'm sorry if anyone finds this to be a bad decision, but keep in mind, this is not the Orlando Bloom version of Legolas.

REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Fights and stories and suprises oh my!

Oh my gosh it's been such a long time! I'm not quite sure why I haven't written in so long, I guess I just wasn't in the mood. Also, Maddie was kind of mean last time because I was in a bad mood when I wrote that chapter, and I guess I projected or something. But as a result, I was actually angry with Maddie for a while so I 'wasn't talking to her.' Yes, I know I'm a little crazy for taking my characters so seriously, but hey, they are the products of my mind.

well, something rather…unexpected happens in this chapter. Please keep in mind that I haven't written anything in months, so I'm out of practice.

Read and enjoy!

OOO

"Maddie what's wrong with you???" Erin stormed onto the deck, slamming the door to the navigation room behind her. "You've been acting strangely all day! So what if Erandir said he was Legolas' son? It doesn't matter! Just forget it!" She grasped Maddie's hand before she could escape.

Maddie sighed. "Erin, I just don't like people lying to me, that's all."

Erin gazed at her wide-eyed in obvious disappointment "So you feel that it's your job to teach him a lesson? You really believe that it is your responsibility to punish this man for telling a simple faerie tale?"

"Perhaps." Maddie managed to answer coolly.

Erin's thick, black brows furrowed crossly. "So did you punish your grandfather when he told you that he knew the Easter bunny? Or when he told you that your Mother and Father were angels?"

"Erin O'Connell that is totally different and you know it!" Maddie snapped sharply. "We are scientists! Not children! This man misled us; and on top of it all, he's bloody insane!"

"So you intend to punish him."

"I intend to find the truth Miss O'Connell. After all," she glared at Erin fiercely "It IS our job."

"And a person is innocent until proven guilty!" Erin snapped back quickly. "I can't believe you Maddox. Who are you, to say that Erandir is lying???"

"He obviously understands English Erin! Besides, what do you even know about lying? Nobody's ever told anything more than a white lie to you, the enchanted child!" Maddie cried with a sarcastic bite. "You've always had everything; Rich parents, a great education, a wonderful fiancé; the perfect life!"

Erin stood still, her face growing slowly redder as the moments ticked by and Maddie knew she had gone too far. "Who are you to call me perfect Maddie Maddox? You think you are so self righteous! Well, news flash! You've got it a lot better than most people you little snot! It's not as if you grew up in the slums with naught but a slice of moldy bread to call your own! You say _I_ had a great education??? You went to the same bloody school Maddie! Not to mention you're so bloody smart that they sent you to the university two years early! Just because your parents are dead does not give you the right to judge everyone else. I'm sorry it happened, but it definitely does not justify criticizing my life! Oh, and by the way, I discovered that my 'wonderful fiance' as you call him, has another girlfriend and a kid in Brighton, and I was going to tell you that I'm breaking up with him when we got back to England, but now you bloody know anyway!" At this point, she began to cry softly, throwing down her engagement ring angrily.

Feelings of guilty dread creeped over Maddie like a shiver; and she moved awkwardly to her friend's side. "I'm sorry Erin." The words tumbled out less clumsily than they felt inside her head. "I know I'm an arrogant little twit sometimes….It was good of you to put me in my place." Erin continued to cry without a single word. Maddie patted her hand softly. "I didn't know about the…ah, Brighton situation. Oh, I'm so sorry Erin!" She wrapped her friend in a hug.

"Are you still doing all those horrible tests on Erandir?" Erin's voice sounded muffled and small, as if she were talking with a scarf wrapped around her head. She obviously wished to change the subject.

"I have to Erin." Maddie sighed.

"No you don't. Just believe him and leave it alone."

"This isn't a faerie tale Erin."

"How do you know?"

Maddie sighed again and crossed her arms in irritation. "What if I ask him nicely?" she droned sarcastically.

Erin shrugged "Well, if he agrees to the testing, I don't see any problem."

"So we're settled, now can we be friends again and act like civil people?"

Erin averted her eyes to the sea. "You know, I won't help you if he doesn't agree. I don't think that Jarrett or Will would help either. But then again, I didn't think you would do such a thing either." And with her statement said, she strolled back towards the navigation room, turning only once to say "I hope you think about this Maddie. I don't want to fight anymore." The door closed behind her.

Maddie sat down on a nearby bench. "What have I become?" She muttered. "I actually _argued _with Erin, my best friend.

"_Oh don't be so dramatic."_ A voice startled her and she whirled around to see Erandir perched on the railing behind her like a bird.

"Give it up Erandir; I know you speak English just as well as I do." She muttered disdainfully.

"_I'm afraid we've a bit of a misunderstanding Maddie my dear. I will admit that I told one lie, but saying that I know English as well as you is like saying that you know Sindarin as well as me."_

"I'm not playing along." she folded her arms and stood up with a sniff and began to walk away.

Erandir leaped gracefully in front of her with a single motion. _"Don't you see? I came back to apologize for leaving so suddenly after telling you about my father…I find it to be a very emotional subject- one I have avoided for hundreds of years. I did not mean to act so crudely." _He waited for her response without avail. _"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Erin and you. And if I understood correctly, I am willing to undergo one 'test' in order to reconcile our friendship. But the results of this test must be kept secret. I have not stayed in hiding for two hundred years for nothing. Would this please you?"_

Maddie pursed her lips in thought for a second before announcing "_Fine. We will do one test. But I also want you to tell me the truth about who you are; and I want you to talk to me in English."_

Erandir's face fell and he looked utterly pathetic as he nodded. "I shall try my Lady."

OOO

"Born to the fae folk of Mirkwood I was. The elves thou callst us. Son of The Prince of the Forest, the Dream Star, Greenleaf, as he is known, and of the Lady Blue. But tales of my youth can wait for latter days. Nae, this day I shall tell thou my counting of how I came to hate the English tongue.

In the far days past, I sojourned across the island. I reckon the year to have been 1260 or so in the year of our lord, as the monks always said. I knew all the words in all the tongues of the Island, as well as the speech of the Norse and Gaels. These words which I now speak were fair learned as a servant in feudal courts throughout the years. On a fancy, or perhaps pure wanderlust, I took to the land of the Scots and found myself on the hills o Edinburgh, where lived the fair Anne. So akin to my people was she, save her imperfect grace, which somehow only multiplied her beauty despite. Smooth black hair had she and skin of gentlest white. The daughter of a poor scribe, we called for a priest and ran for the highlands together, where we built our humble home. I loved Anne; more than I shall ever love anyone ever again; more than life itself. Each morn, I wouldst rise to the smell of boiling porridge on the hearth and greet my love with tender kiss. Soon, a child was begotten, and when Anne knew, we did rejoice and make gentle plans for the future days. Times seemed so glorious then…but fate often has other ideals.

One morn, we woke to find that our stores of meat had become some animal's lucky find. And so I took my bow and walked out upon the snow to hunt for stag. But alas, some English Lord's party passed me on the cleared path before our home and saw me standing upon the snow like a faerie creature. I should have known then to go back in to Anne, but I had no meat, and so I went forth to find it, spending near three days in the wild. On returning home, I found that our hovel had been burnt to the ground and no sign of my sweet Anne. Into Edinburgh I ran, never tiring, until I reached the hill. There stood fair Anne, belly latge with child in naught but her shift, standing silent on the gallows platform. A man stood by, reading in English, not our familiar Gaelic. I shall ne'er forget the decree. 'This woman and her accursed husband are accused of witchery and blasphemy in the highest degree; as well as speaking in the forbidden tongue of the Scots (for the speech of Anne's people, as was the dress, and music was deemed unlawful in this age in history) The sentence is death. She shall hang." Beautiful, brave Anne bowed her head gracefully, ready to accept her fate until her eyes met mine and I leaped onto the gallows platform crying her name. Men restrained me and I was put in a noose beside my wife. But when the platform fell, Anne perished, along with the child, and I lived on, merely losing consciousness. When I awoke, my Anne was dead beside me, her black hair shining in the moonlight and I wished I were slain with her. Since this day, I have refused to speak in the English tongue, but now, I wish only to make peace with thou, and so I speak, though this act does pain me so.

Hung for witchery four times I was, twice by the English, once by the Scots, and once by the French when I fled the isles, fearing for my life. Each time, I only strayed from my body but for a few hours before returning to the world, cast into shallow grave or refuse pile for dead. They see me walk upon the snow or take notice of my lack of aging despite my years and deem me a creature of the devil. But it is a difficult task for a mortal to slay one of Elvish kind, especially with a mere rope. Many a time was I cast into a lake, only to hold my breath until they thought me dead. Many a time was I taken in by kindly folk only to be cast out when they saw the scars on my neck. I have no one, and I will have no one until the prophecy of my birth is fulfilled."

OOO

"Erandir I'm so sorry." Maddie's voice was quiet. "We can wait to do the test if you like."

"This would please me." Erandir answered. "_But in all this nasty business have you forgotten where we are headed? For I believe we are growing close."_

"Gondolin!" Maddie cried and ran to the side of the boat. But there was only open sea.

"_Ah, I'd say we should arrive in about half an hour." _Erandir chuckled. _"But if you'll excuse me, your large Norse-looking friend is approaching and I sense he wishes to talk to you alone. I'll be in my boat nearby guiding you captain, so just call if you require my assistance." _With a graceful leap, he was on the railing, and climbing quickly down the side of the boat.

Maddie turned to face Will, who seemed to have a queer, twinkling expression in his eyes. _"What is he up to?" _she wondered with a smile. He always had little surprises for her ever since the university and Maddie suspected that was what he had in mind now. _"It's probably some clever little knickknack he found at a gift shop before we set sail."_

"Maddie I've been looking for you!" Will smiled and lifted her up in a bear hug. "I've been keeping a great surprise for you for a while now, but I've been debating on whether or not I should give it to you, but since I couldn't make up my mind, I decided to let you decide if you wanted to keep it." His white teeth flashed in a mischievous grin as he reached into his pocket.

"Aw Will, that's so sweet of you!" Maddie began, but when she saw what Will held in his hand, her words failed her.

It was a diamond ring.

Will began to kneel down. "Oh no Will, please don't do this…" Maddie wimpered. How could he do such a thing…he had never even hinted at anything more than friendship!

"What's wrong Maddie?" Will's big, clear eyes gazed up at hers in confusion. "I mean, I know that we're young and everything, but you're my best friend in the world and there's no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Will…I don't know what to tell you….You are my best friend along with Erin, but I thought that's _all_ we are! I mean, we've never even really dated or anything…"

Will's expression grew even more pathetic. "But I thought that what all women want is a husband who cares about who they really are, not just some lust-driven jerk who doesn't even care about their personality as long as he gets some. And I really care for you Maddie."

"Will…" Maddie felt rushed and panicked. "Well yes, that is nice, but Will, I think you are confusing brotherly love with romantic love. I mean, I've never even considered…"

"Say no more Maddie." Will interrupted her softly. "I can see you're not interested." He slowly stood back up as if it pained him and tossed the ring up in the air lightly, catching it on the way down. "I spent two whole month's wages on this…it seemed meaningful then, but now I just feel like an idiot." He muttered as he tossed the ring again in an amused manner. He smiled and dabbed at the corner of his eye a bit. "Bloody allergies, always making me tear up like this…"

"Will, don't feel like an idiot…you were well-meaning, and if I had known that you loved me in more than a friendly way, I might have gone along, but the thing is, I had no idea…You just kind of sprung it on me, and I guess it freaked me out a little…I'm sorry." Maddie took his hand in hers and closed his fingers around the ring. "But deep down, I don't think I could love you like that…you've always been like a brother to me."

"I see." Will murmured. "So there's no hope at all?"

"Oh Will, please don't be like that! You know I'll always be there for you, just like you'll always be there for me."

Will was silent for a moment, gazing grimly over the waves tossing in the red sunset. "You know Jarrett likes you…"

"Really Will, I don't even know the guy!" Maddie protested, but she still felt herself blush.

"…And I know you like him too."

"Will…" She whimpered, "Please…we've already had enough emotional turmoil today."

"…And I just wanted to wish you good luck with that." He turned and walked down to the quarters, dejectedly dropping the ring in his pocket.

"Poor Will…" Maddie murmered softly. "Maybe I should have accepted. After all, I don't want to end up all alone, I mean, I could have lost my only chance…and I probably would have been happy with him, at least for a while…although it would be really weird." She looked up at the moon, full and round with the golden light of the sun still reflecting off its glossy surface. She sat down on the bench once more with a dejected exhale and laughed a strange little laugh. "Hah, I never even had a date before Oxford, and now two men like me? What's wrong with the world? Who would like Maddie Maddox, that giant ex-rugby-player with the awkward height and pasty skin that always burns? This _has_ been a strange week, what with meeting elves, finding fictional lands, fighting with Erin, and almost getting engaged…I hope I'm not crazy…"

"Maddie! Maddie!" Her musings were interrupted by Pete's burly voice. "Maddie we've arrived at our destination!"

And all at once the wind picked up, slamming waves out of nowhere into the hull of the _Evening Star_. "Oh no…" Maddie whispered to herself as she felt an overwhelming feeling of weakness fill her entire body. The sky became filled with rolling thunderheads. "Erandir!" she cried before a wave sent her tumbling over the side of the railing.

OOO

Ah, aren't cliffhangers great??? So Maddie is officially not with Will…sorry Will fans. Originally I had planned for Will to be her love interest, but then I got attached to Jarrett and it seems most of the readers did too. But don't worry, We're not quite through with Will yet.

I would like to know, would you guys like a Maddie Chapter, a Luiniel Chapter, or an all new Erandir chapter? I don't know, I can't decide.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
